a world alone
by ihadadate
Summary: Madison returns home from the war, but the war is not yet over with her. She is broken, and she needs to heal. She needs her family and friends, but she pushes them away. With the help of a newly found acquaintance, she may just learn how to live again, and not blame herself for the losses she has encountered.
1. 1: prologue christmas, 1945

**A/N:** Hey, guys! What's happening? So...guess what: I finally decided that the prologue/chapter one (I combined them into one) was decent enough to finally publish! I've been writing a few chapters (so far, counting this, I have about three) and have been going back like every single day to review it. That's why the sequel has been kind of stalled, because I wanted to polish this up as good as I can! So, sorry about that. Another reason why I wasn't able to update is because I'm currently back in school, and as much as I love this (I really do!), school comes first :/

So, here we are. The first part of the HBO War sequel. I'm excited! I have like, creative control and honestly the '40s is one of my favorite time periods, so megabonus! The cover photo is Ava Gardner in the 40s, I believe that's when it was dated. I choose it because of A) the time era and B) she's wearing glasses in the picture, and Madison wears them too :). I _might_ change it later, though but for now, it will stay. (As I type out this A/N, I am very giddy right now lol.) For updates, I really don't have a concrete schedule or anything, so when the next update will come...it will come. I do have the next chapter finished, at least for the most part. I actually wanted to publish the first two chapters of this today, but I don't think I will be able to :(

For updates on this, and for anything else I write, you should follow me on Twitter! I remade my account, so I am now /melwrites1. You can follow my Tumblr too if you want, that's /melwriteswhatever. I also have a Spotify where I made playlists for the Kleins (and many other OCs I have), as well as playlists for Babe/Madison and Liebgott/Madison because I know a lot of you ship them so I made them for you all. You're welcome ;) My Spotify is /madisonkennedymaximoff. (Maybe I'll figure out how to link these in one day! lol) It's easier for me to update everyone there because I have like, four different accounts on different sites lol.

Hm..I think that's it. Enjoy the prologue! I enjoy it, mainly because I got to write about my OCs :) God, love them.

(Oh, and before I forget: Translations are at the bottom.)

* * *

The months of December and January were hard for Madison Klein. It was hard for any Easy Company member that went through the wintry hell of Belgium and later France, but this story isn't about Easy Company. This story is about Madison E. Klein, former medic of the 101st Airborne Division, and how she handled coming back to civilian life after spending the last four years away from home, training for and eventually going to war against the Germans, the former home of her paternal family long before she was born.

Did Madison ever regret signing up? No, not exactly. In her journey, she learned how to survive and to endure. She had made such amazing friends. The men she served with were, quite honestly, the best group of men she ever knew. They were loyal to one another, and Madison would do absolutely anything for them. They would do anything for her, too. They were her family and in a way, they also raised her in a sense during her last teenaged years of her life. Sure, she was technically still a teenager, not yet twenty, but she was no longer a child. She was no longer the little girl that her family and friends knew. The girl they knew before the war was not yet sure of herself, somewhat naive and insecure, and wanted to do the right thing. When she returned, she was all but a ghost, a shell of the girl they once knew. It was sad.

Matthew, Sr. and Marlene Klein, Madison's parents, are heartbroken. Months ago, their eldest son and child, Matthew, Jr., was killed in the pacific. His body was ever sent home. All they had were his medals and a photo of him in his uniform. After three months of being notified of their son's death, and a month after World War II was officially over, their firstborn daughter came home. Oh, how they were so happy. The happiness didn't last too long, however, when they realized how much misery their daughter was in.

Madison was a trooper in every word. She jumped out of airplanes and survived a war. She suffered through her pain with no complaints. She was stubborn and refused help of any sort (or at least tried to). In her opinion, she didn't need it and she sure as hell didn't want it. It was her own burden to bear, not anyone else's. Her family thought otherwise. She has had both, night terrors and hallucinations. She broke down very easily. She would smoke and drink, and overall not take care of herself properly. She was sick and needed help. The final straw was when she had a very severe panic attack when it started snowing, out of all the things. _Snowing._

Matthew, Sr. and Marlene decided that enough was enough. If Madison couldn't recoup at home, then she could try to somewhere else. They decided, with the agreement of Matthew, Sr.'s brother and his wife, that Madison would stay with them for the time being down in the south. At first, Madison was angry about it. She felt like her parents didn't want her around anymore, and it felt as if someone stabbed her heart with a bayonet. (Market Garden. MIA. Bull. Strangled. Dead German.) It had really hurt her for a while. However, after talking to her twin sister, Morgan, Madison realized that maybe the change in scenery would be good. It didn't mean that she had to like it, but she would do it. She would do it for her family. She knew that she needed to get better, but it was just so _hard_.

So, a few weeks after the decision was made, the small family of five packed up and travelled down to Mobile, Alabama. This is where Madison's story begins. This is where her new life begins.

* * *

The Klein family all endured a long car ride down to Mobile, where her father's brother and family lived. Surprisingly, Madison slept most of the way without any trouble for the most part. Morgan couldn't help but feel betrayed at this, as Mikey bothered her for most of the trip. (She was happy that her sister was getting a good rest for once, so she couldn't be too mad.)

It was a few days before Christmas Eve when the family of five pulled into the driveway of the southern Klein family. As the family began to either wake up grouchy (this was Madison) and pile out of the car, Matthew, Sr.'s brother walked out of his beautiful home, which was an American Foursquare. There was just something with Kleins and that type of house.

"Hey, _wie ist jeder_?" Madison could hear her uncle's voice as she climbed out of the car, stretching her limbs in the process. Good old Uncle Jack. His birth name was Johann, but people would either call him "John" or "Jack", and he preferred it to be that way. Madison thought of it to be ironic that even if her uncle preferred an "American name", he was still greeting them in German.

" _Wir machen es gut._ " Madison could hear her father reply as she reached back into the car to grab her jacket and shoes. " _Und Sie?_ "

" _Wir sind gut, danke._ " Jack nodded, before lowering his voice so only his brother could hear.

" _Wie wird_ Maddie?" Jack wondered, as he watched her pop open the car trunk and began to take out luggage. He could see that she was a hard worker. It was a Klein trait, but he couldn't help but wonder how much of the military was still in her.

"Not good," Matthew replied in English, a look of worry on his face. "Marlene took her to the doctor not too long ago. She has War Combat Exhaustion. Every night, I hear her panic. It's heartbreaking to see her go through this alone, Johann. Pop can connect with her, but very little. I just don't know how to help her."

Jack sighed, watching the girl who he would be looking after for only God knew how long. He couldn't exactly see her too well from where he stood, but he could tell wiped out she looked.

"She is not alone in this, Matt. She has our support and I know many of the boys down here are going through the same thing she is," Jack said. "She'll have plenty of support here. I know it will help."

Matthew said nothing, as he gripped onto the railing of the front porch. He was also watching his daughter, who no doubt felt their eyes trained on her, but she never looked up to stare at them. Matthew, Sr. couldn't help but have a wry grin twitch on his face. She was ignoring them.

Madison felt the eyes of her father and uncle trained on her, but she refused to look up as she noticed her family's slack and began to take out their suitcases and boxes...which was mostly hers, but that was not the point.

* * *

Madison barely remembered Mobile, and she was sure her sister was in the same boat. There was also no doubt that Mikey had no memories of the place at all. The last time the Kleins came down to Mobile, the twins were about thirteen, Mikey was five, and Matt was seventeen. All Madison could really remember was the heat of Alabama, and how her uncle loved to tease her. She hated it.

Matthew, Sr. had decided that the family needed a road trip, so they had driven roughly fourteen hours down to their destination. Fourteen whole hours! Madison would have rather much prefer the train, but she really had no say in the matter. Madison didn't like the car ride, especially since whenever she slept, which would not be for very long, she would wake up in a silent frenzy, for she didn't want to worry her family. It was awful. She felt bad every time, but she couldn't do anything about it.

As Madison unloaded the car, she noticed that her father was talking to his brother. She couldn't hear them too well, but judging by the occasional glance they threw at her she knew they were talking about her. Madison couldn't help but huff about the thought. Always gossiping, they were.

"Do you require help, miss?"

Madison almost jumped in her shoes as she heard the deep tone of Mr. Jamison, the butler to her uncle's family. She looked up at him, taking in his aging face. He was probably in his later sixties if Madison had to guess.

"No, no thank you," Madison responded as she closed the trunk. "I can carry my things, and apparently the rest of my family's as well."

Mr. Jamison chuckled as he picked up two of the suitcases; Mikey's, and their mother and father's.

"It is in the job description, Miss Klein," Mr. Jamison reminded her. He hummed as he noticed that Morgan's suitcase wasn't there. "Your sister took her's in." Madison shrugged.

"I like doing things. It distracts me," she explained as they reached to her father and uncle. Madison couldn't help but wonder where the rest of their family went off to.

" _Halo_ , Corey, how have you been?" Matt, Sr. asked as he took his son's suitcase out of the man's hand and handed it to his youngest. He must have just appeared, because Madison couldn't remember seeing him moments before. She watched as her younger brother ran off with his little suitcase.

"I have been well, thank you," Mr. Jamison nodded. "Your daughter here was just telling me how she likes to carry her own weight. It must be because of her military career, no?"

"Something like that," Matthew agreed. " _Mäuschen_ , why don't you take your things inside?"

"Just put it up in Amelia's room, is it alright if you and Morgan bunk in together?" Jack asked.

" _Ja_ , don't worry. I'm used to sharing my quarters with others," Madison shrugged off her uncle's concern (why he had it she wasn't really sure, the twins would always bunk with each other and their cousin when they came down). She slightly bowed her head in a silent farewell and entered the house, up the stairs and into her eldest cousin's room. Amelia was in her later twenties and married. She was out of the house, so this wouldn't be a problem. Mikey probably had to bunk in with her younger brother, though. Madison couldn't help but shrug of the thought. It wasn't her problem.

Deciding to unpack later, she went back downstairs to try to find anyone else. As she did she bumped into someone. Both her and the mysterious person let out gasps as they bounced back. Madison's heartbeat became steady again when she realized who it was.

"Amara?"

The young woman kept silent for a moment, trying to figure out who Madison was. It always took people a moment to try to figure out which twin was who.

"...Madison?" Amara guessed. Madison grinned, before nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's me," Madison confirmed, as she looked over Amara. Amara was a tall woman for her age. Madison assumed that Amara inherited her height from her father, Mr. Jamison. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown, and Madison had to deflect the thought of Skip Muck coming to her mind. She was having a lot of trouble keeping the thoughts of her deceased comrades out of her mind, lately; specifically, those who died in Belg-

"Miss Klein? Are you well?"

Madison blinked twice before realizing that Amara was still in front of her. She looked concerned. Then Madison realized that Amara had called her Miss Klein.

"Amara, you don't have to use any formalities on me. It's just Madison, okay?" Madison assured her.

Amara looked hesitant, but she remembered how when she was down here, Madison would hang around her, to the dismay of some. She never did prefer much company to any other person in Mobile that wasn't family. Madison was quite the shy girl around others that she didn't know.

"Alright," Amara gave in. "I'm used to referring people by their surname, is all."

"I know. If you want, you can call me sergeant. I was one, after all," Madison offered jokingly.

Amara scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't think so. I think I'll just call you by your name."

Madison shrugged, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, just thought I'd help."

Amara grinned. "I know."

Madison noticed that Amara had a basket in her arms. She must have a strong grip, but then again, they did not bump into each other very hard. "What's that?"

Amara glanced down at the basket in her arms, before looking back towards Madison.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have to change your aunt's mother's sheets. She vomited up her lunch right before you arrived, I'm putting new sheets on right now."

Madison couldn't help but cringe. Cleaning up vomit was one of the worst things.

"Are you taking care of Eleonora?"

Amara nodded. "Yes, bless her soul. She's getting old and frail. She's starting to forget things too, so don't be too discouraged if she doesn't remember who you are."

Madison opened her mouth to respond but the sound of her mother's voice filling the house cut her off.

"Madison! Where are you?"

Madison's eyes fluttered briefly as she took a deep breath.

"I should be going. I'll see you later, Amara," Madison gave a short wave of goodbye as she got out of Amara's way and continued going down the steps, as Amara went up.

"Goodbye, Madison," was all Amara said before they went on to their individual tasks.

Madison didn't have to do much more walking until she found her mother, sister, her aunt and her mother sitting down in the sitting area of the house. Her aunt spotted her first.

"Maddie!" Sarah Klein sprung up from her seat to greet her niece. She gave the young girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Sarah," Madison answered as her aunt pulled away. "How are you?"

"I am fine as well. Now come sit! Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Madison denied as her aunt led her to sit down next to Eleonora. "Do you have coffee by any chance?"

"Yes, how would you like it?"

"Black is fine," Madison said. Sarah grimaced, but it was barely noticeable.

"Just black?" Sarah asked.

"Just black," Madison nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Sarah turned to go to the kitchen. She couldn't believe that Madison took nothing with her coffee. There was nothing wrong with that, of course. Sarah wasn't one to drink plain coffee and she remembered that Madison used to love to put a lot of cream in her own drink. Sarah couldn't help but wonder about how much Madison had changed. She did not bring it up when she returned, however, for if Madison wanted to tell, then she would.

* * *

All the reacquainting talk was boring for Madison.

There was nothing wrong with it, of course. It's always nice to reconnect with family, especially if you're going to be living under their roof for a couple of months. The problem was that Madison really could not jump into the conversation at all. It was mainly because her father and uncle wouldn't stop jabbering, and because Madison wasn't really wanting to talk. The latter was her own fault, she'll admit, but she couldn't help it if she didn't want to share her feelings, okay?

After a while, Madison decided that she was done sitting there, restless, and bored. She quietly slipped away from the room and went upstairs to the bedroom where she and her sister were staying. When she opened the door, she found Mikey sitting on the ground near the bed, his head bent over his curled up knees. He must be upset. Madison didn't like that.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Mikey's head shot up. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Mama said you weren't allowed to curse," Mikey said in a low tone, turning his head away from her. Madison rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. Hell isn't even that bad of a word, anyway," she said. "Why are you in here?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know."

Madison couldn't help but frown in concern. She had never really seen Mikey like this. Slowly, she walked towards him before sliding down on the floor next to him. Her legs fell into a criss-cross motion.

"What do you mean that you don't know? What's wrong?" Madison asked, looking at him softly but intensely. Mikey shrugged again.

"Mikey, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I'm not a mind reader, you know."

Mikey stayed silent. Then he sighed.

"Do you have to stay here?"

Madison could only stare at his tiny frame of a body. He was rather small for a boy his age. He was almost of average height, but he wasn't quite there. He was skinny too, so skinny that many thought he was a sickly kid. He wasn't, he just had the luck of coming from a small family. Their _Oma_ always told them that their father was the same way, and so was Matt, now that Madison thought about it. She could barely remember, but she was sure Mikey looked a lot like their older brother at the age ten.

"I don't want you to stay here," Mikey said. "Mama will be really sad again, like how she found out about Matt."

Madison swallowed thickly at the mention of Matt.

"Mikey, are you afraid that I'm going to be like Matt? Never return home?" Madison asked softly, as it felt like the words were sticking to her throat. Mikey thought about it before nodding. Madison leaned in and wrapped her arms around her younger brother tightly. "Oh, Mikey. I never thought about it, did anybody ask how you were after that?"

"Not really. A lot of people told me they were sorry, and Morgy and I would talk, but that was it. I didn't want to make mama or pop sad by talking about him. I know it makes you sad, too, so I didn't say anything about him when you came home."

Hearing that made Madison's heart shatter just the tiniest bit. He was sacrificing his own healing heart to help her and her parents. That wasn't right, he deserved to talk about Matt if he wanted or needed too. He couldn't put himself on the line like that. She didn't let go of her brother as she began to talk.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. You know that mama and papa would want you to talk to them? They wouldn't want you to feel so sad, either," she explained. She pulled away, but forced her brother to look at her. "Maybe after you all leave, you can try to talk to them? I promise, I won't go away like Matt did, but I really do think that it's best if I stayed with Uncle Jack and Aunt Sarah for a little while. It'll be okay. You can write to me, you can even call me! It won't be like when I was in Europe. Okay?"

In those few sentences, Madison had found that she was okay with staying down in Mobile for a while. She felt bad that her little brother was down about it, though.

"Besides, we have a few more days together. We're going to celebrate Christmas and New Year's! I wonder what Santa brought us this year, huh?"

"Santa's not real," Mikey told her. Madison held a look of shock on her face.

"What do you mean? Of course, Santa is real!"

"Did he bring you any presents?" Mikey asked her. She knew what he meant: did the jolly old man give her presents during her Christmases with the Airborne. In a way, he did. Madison couldn't help but think about "jolly old saint Luz" for a moment. She smiled.

" _Ja_ , he did. Although, I'm sure I didn't get quite as much as you. We were both very busy people."

"What did you get?"

Madison thought about it for a moment.

"Friends, chocolate, and cigarettes."

Mikey scrunched up his nose.

"Those aren't gifts, they're needs. And mama doesn't like it when you smoke," he said.

"They are too, gifts!" Madison declared. "And I know mama doesn't like it when I smoke, but it is a need of mine, I will admit."

* * *

The events in Belgium brought a new definition to Christmas, New Year's, and winter in general. Those few months were the roughest for Easy, and it had stuck with all of them once they returned home.

On Christmas Eve, Madison couldn't sleep. That was nothing new, of course, but she was on high alert and couldn't even close her eyes to eventryto get some rest.

Madison decided to occupy herself downstairs in the kitchen, brewing herself some coffee, spiked with alcohol. It made her loosen up and forget about what was currently eating her up. It sometimes worked. However, as she sat at the kitchen island, her hand holding her cup as she zoned out, she realized that nothing could help her escape her past.

God damn it.

Belgium was the worst of the worst. They had no supplies and no winter gear. They had so many wounded and so many killed. It was so cold; freezing temperatures and the snow never stopped. Snow, caked with soil and arterially and blood and gu-

The thoughts were overwhelming. It was so overwhelming and so frustrating, because she couldn't stop it, no matter how hard she tried. She heard the shellings and rifles going off; the screams of desperate men as they tried to hold it together, dying or not. She saw blood. There was bright red blood in the snow, her friends were hurt and dying and it was all on her han-

 _SMASH._

The sound of glass breaking took Madison out of her trance. She tensed up, paranoid of the noise. Was someone in the house? Looking around, she saw nor heard any movement. Then she looked down and realized the cause of the sound. Her coffee mug was on the ground, shattered in pieces. She could barely register the liquid content on the ground and then her gaze redirected down towards her abdomen. Some of her coffee were on her pajama pants. It wasn't hot enough to burn, but she could still feel it seep through the fabric.

"Shit," Madison swore, as she got up from her seat. Just as she hopped off her seat, the kitchen light turned on. She froze.

 _Oh, fuck. I've been caught_ , she thought, not wanting to face whoever had entered the room. What if it was burglar? A killer? Oh, God damn her, how the fuck was she supposed to defend herself? With broken glass shards? Was there a way out? She could-

"Miss Klein? Are you alright?"

Madison took a deep breath, sighing in relief. It was just Mr. Jamison.

"Oh, _danke Gott_ ," she muttered to herself before turning towards the butler. She offered him a cheesy grin. "Mr. Jamison, hi."

"It seems to appear that we have a night owl in the household. Trouble sleeping?" Mr. Jamison inquired.

Madison gave a nervous laugh as she glanced down to the mess she made.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Mr. Jamison raised an eyebrow. "Did you have an accident, Miss Madison?"

"I...uh, broke a coffee mug," Madison explained in a rather awkward and sheepish manner. "Help?"

Mr. Jamison gave a tight lipped smile and said, "That's what I'm here for, Miss Madison."

"How did you know it was me?" Madison wondered as Mr. Jamison came to her side. Together, the two bent down and began to pick up the shards of broken glass.

"I could always tell you two girls apart, identical or not," Mr. Jamison explained, not bothering to look at Madison as they focused on the mess. "You also have that scar in your eyebrow."

"Not that many people notice that, I'm impre-owie!"

Mr. Jamison looked up as Madison retracted back from the mess. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Madison hissed, as her right hand clamped onto her left. "It's just a...cut."

Madison got quiet as she studied her small wound. It was a cut and blood was seeping out. She paused and only stared at it. It was just a cut. Just a cut….

"Miss Madison? Miss Madison? Madison. Miss Klein?"

Madison looked up into the worried eyes of Mr. Jamison.

"I told you not to call me that," Madison said quietly.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you appeared to be in a different plane. Are you alright?"

Madison blinked, before glancing back at her hand and looking back up to Mr. Jamison.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No stitches are needed if that's what you're asking," Madison answered. She rose from her crouched position. "I'm just going to clean this..."

Madison didn't give Mr. Jamison time to answer her as she moved to the sink and turning the faucet. She rinsed her blood hand and wrist under the hot water, her mind still muddled. Oh, how she wished she could just sleep and not be bothered by her PTSD. She couldn't help but wonder if she was cursed. She probably was. She most definitely was.

* * *

Christmas morning came. Mr. Jamison had sent Madison back to bed, and she was curled up in the blankets for the rest of the night. She ended up taking about three catnaps, so that had to count for something in sleep, right? Oh, how she truly missed sleeping. It used to be one of her favorite past times in the world but sadly, the war ruined it.

 _Fucking war._

Madison was perfectly comfortable in the cocoon she made from her blankets, until Mikey busted into the room at almost seven in the morning, shouting for his sisters to get up.

"Wake up! Wake up! Santa came! Santa came!"

Madison smiled sleepily at the little comment about Santa Claus. The night before Mikey was worried that the old man would miss them because they were in Alabama for Christmas, not Ohio. Her parents weren't exactly sure how to tell him about either A) Santa was not real or B) Santa was not going to miss them. Madison had saved the evening by reminding him that she wasn't even in the same country for two years and yet Santa had still dropped presents off for her. Marlene had sighed in relief, knowing that Mikey idolized his big sister and would probably believe in anything that she told him. Matthew was impressed that his son still believed in the myth, even with his doubts.

Madison suddenly tensed up, as she knew something was about to happen. On instinct, she rolled out of bed and hit the floor. It was a soft landing, since Amelia's bedroom had carpet. She could hear the groans of disappointment coming from Mikey as he landed on the mattress she was just on, as well as the grunts of Morgan. He must have landed on her.

"Michael," Morgan growled out. Morgan was not a morning person.

Mikey pouted. "Maddie! That's no fair, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Not a good idea," Madison warned him, as she slowly crawled out from her bundle of sheets. She sat on the floor, legs crossed, yawning. "What do you want?"

"No one in the house is up yet, and I know that you don't sleep. Are you a vampire?"

"No," Madison debunked. "If I was a vampire, I don't think I would look tired and be yawning. What do you think?"

Mikey thought about it.

"You could be an actress!"

"I don't think so."

"Can you two shut up?" Morgan asked, as she pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out her brother and sister. Madison couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, come on, _schwester_. It's Christmas! It's time to play around and open presents and shit, right?"

There was silence.

"Right?" Madison repeated. A flash of panic went through her. Shit. "Isn't that what we do? Because I don't think you-"

"That's it. I'm up, I'm up," Morgan finally gave in, forcing herself to sit up in bed. She glared at both, Mikey and Madison. "Is this good enough for you?"

"You look beautiful, Morgy," Madison grinned, showing her teeth. Morgan didn't like that look, even though a small flash of content passed through her. Madison didn't smile very often, and never like this, too. She didn't say anything about it, not wanting to ruin the mood. "Now what do we do?"

"We go wake up mama and pop!" Mikey declared. "Let's go!"

Before either of his sisters could say anything, Mikey rolled off the bed and dashed right out of the room. Madison couldn't help but smile as she watched her brother so energized and full of life. For a moment, she felt like she was her old self. Madison eyes flickered to Morgan, who caught her gaze.

"Should we go follow him?"

"Probably."

It was twenty minutes later and the entire Klein clan finally gathered around the Christmas tree, with a very hyper Mikey and Jacob, Jack and Sarah's son who was twenty-two and got along with Mikey well, bouncing in their spots. Most of the adults, including the twins, were still not quite up, but were all happy to be in the room.

Matthew decided that he would hand out the presents. It would be the kids who went first. After they were given their presents, they would all open their gifts one at a time. Mikey got toys, which was never a surprise. He also received nice clothes, which he would probably get dirtied up seconds after wearing them, but it was always nice to get clothes even if he didn't care for it. The twins also received lot of clothes. Madison noticed that a lot of her outfits consisted of high waist pants, dress shirts, and outfits that basically yelled: young adult woman.

"Why do I have so many...nice things?" Madison tried to word it what would be deemed as "right", but as always, she failed. Her parents knew what she meant, though.

"You're going to be start working for Uncle Johann," Matthew said. "After the holidays."

Madison blinked owlishly at him.

"Oh," was all Madison said, before she turned back to open another present of her's. She picked it up, feeling the weight. It could be considered heavy. She unwrapped it and upon seeing the title, her mouth opened wide. It was _The Popular Medical Encyclopedia_. It had red cloth as its cover, the title in black with a caduceus in a gold oval on the center of the cover. Madison flipped the book over to examine it.

"I know how much you like to study medicine, so I saved up all my earnings and bought the latest edition for you."

Madison's mouth was still open. She closed it then opened it again, trying to find the words. Morgan had bought her the latest edition of the study on modern medicine. She didn't know how to feel or what to say.

"It's fine," Madison finally said at last, choking up. "I...this is wonderful. Thank you, Morgan. This is really...oh my God. I don't know why I'm like this."

Morgan leaned over to hug her sister. "It's okay. I'm just glad you really enjoy it. Now, what did you get me?"

Madison couldn't help but laugh as her sister changed the subject so quickly. She handed her sister the present she had saved for a little while now. She was impressed that she had successfully hidden away from her sister, who was an expert seeker.

Morgan had a feeling what it was, and when she opened it she squealed. It was a new handbag! Her current one was very worn out. _Very_ worn out.

"Oh, I've been wanting a new one so bad! Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh, _danke_!"

"Open up the bag," Madison nodded her head towards it.

Morgan did as she was told. Her eyes widen enough that you would think they would have rolled out of her sockets.

"Oh _mein Gott_ , where did you get all of this?" Morgan paused, as she looked over the jewelry and riches. "Did you steal this?"

Madison couldn't help but sputter. She didn't steal anything. Her friends did!

"No," Madison scoffed, denying the accusation. "But I won't tell you where I got it from."

Morgan groaned. "No fair!"

"Where did you get this book from?" Madison asked, popping her hand on the book.

"I won't tell you where I got it from," Morgan echoed her sister's words.

"See? That's fair."

Morgan gave her sister a narrowed look. For a moment, Madison thought she was looking at their mother. She offered a mischievous grin.

" _Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr!_ "

Morgan hit her in the arm. Madison hit her sister back.

It was going to be a good year.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

Hey, _wie ist jeder?_ \- Hey, how is everyone?

 _Wir machen es gut_. _Und Sie?_ \- We make it good (I like the way it sounds!)/We are well. And you?

 _Wir sind gut, danke._ \- We are well, thank you.

 _Wie wird_ Maddie? - How is Maddie?

 _Halo_ \- Hello

 _Ja_ \- Yes

 _Mäuschen_ \- little mouse

 _Oma_ \- Grandma

Oh, _danke Gott_ \- Oh, thank God

 _Schwester_ \- sister

Frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr! - Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	2. 2: a new year

**A/N:** Update time :) I read this over and over, trying to make this as excellent as it can be! This is still kind of a filler chapter, and the next one will kind of be the conclusion of what I call, "the long prologue of a new life".

* * *

Christmas and New Year's went by quickly. Sooner rather than later, Madison found herself saying goodbye to her parents and siblings.

It was Friday, January fourth. It was almost nine in the morning. She had hugged each and everyone tight, promising that she would try her very best to be good for her aunt and uncle. She promised that she would try to get better and when she was well enough, she would return home.

Madison found that saying goodbye to Morgan was harder than saying goodbye to her parents or Mikey. Madison couldn't help but feel irritated. She was finally reunited with her twin and now they're being torn apart. Again.

"This blows," Madison groaned.

"I know, but this will be good. Not only for you, but for me too," Morgan said. "We'll stay in touch, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of not being able to talk to you. I already live through that nightmare once," Madison reminisced for a brief second. It was hard not being able to talk to the one person that you grew up with since the womb, and it was even harder when mail went slow when she was in Europe. She was pleased to know that it wouldn't be like that anymore. They were both in the states, and the mail would be faster now.

"I did too. Everyone did. I was such a chatterbox." Morgan's cheeks flushed as she said that. Madison thought it was adorable. She smiled.

"You're the one chatterbox that I trust and love," Madison told her sister. She had already hugged Morgan once, but she pulled her sister in for another one. They held each other for what felt like an eternity before Madison confessed something.

"I don't want to be here," she whispered, low enough for only Morgan to hear.

"I know, but you'll be fine," Morgan assured her. "You're my sister. You're strong. You've handled worse."

"Connecting to people is the worst, though," Madison complained. Morgan smiled and pushed her sister away.

"You're good with people, shut up," Morgan said. "You can do it. I know you can."

Hearing Morgan say that made Madison believe that she could, in fact, do it. She held half of a grin on her face; the left corner of her mouth twitching.

"Thanks, Morgy."

As Madison and Morgan had their conversation, Matthew and Jack were having their own.

"You promise she'll be safe down here?" Matthew asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Even though it annoyed Jack, he understood why his baby brother was like this. He has always been like this, you can ask their sister.

"I promise. Maddie will be looked after. She'll be safe here. Sarah has thought about introducing her to some of our friends. Their children are close to her age, although older-" Jack saw the brief worry flash in his brother's eyes. "-but not by much! They are good kids, Matt."

"If you say so," Matthew sighed. "I just-"

"-worry for her. _Ja, ja,_ I know."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at his brother. He didn't like the tone of his voice. It was very dry, very dismissive. His brother and daughter would get along great.

" _Verpiss dich_ ," Matthew muttered. Jack laughed at his brother's annoyance.

"Lighten up...what do children say? Old man? Geezer! Lighten up, geezer!"

It was often a running gag in the family to tease Matthew, Sr. He was balding more than his brother, who in his eyes should be losing more hair than him. Matthew shook his head.

"I should punch you," Matthew said getting into a fighting stance, his arms raised and fists up.

"Matthew!" Marlene yelled from the front porch. She could see what her husband was doing from where she stood. "Knock it off!"

Matthew dropped his fighting stance, staring at his wife in an almost offended manner. His eyes and mouth were wide open, gaping.

"But he started it!" Matthew complained.

"I don't care!" Marlene shouted back. She dropped the subject as she turned back to her sister-in-law. Jack held in his laughter as he looked at his brother. Marlene was on his side when they fought, and he always found it funny.

"I'll get you next time," Matthew threatened.

"Sure you will," Jack rolled his eyes. He noticed that his his wife and sister-in-law were trotting down the steps. He turned back to Matthew and stuck out his hand. " _Sehen Sie sich um, Bruder. Ich werde meine Augen auf_ Maddie."

"We appreciate it," Matthew said sincerely. "Seriously, Johann. Thank you so much."

"We are family, we do anything for each other."

* * *

Madison locked herself away in her room soon after her family left. Sarah had wanted to follow her, but Jack advised her not to. Madison just needed time, he concluded.

Jack wasn't wrong. As soon as Madison locked the door behind her and sat down in the desk chair, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, she realized how hard it was going to be to adjust to all of this. She had to do this without her family, without her friends. Yes, she had her aunt and uncle, her cousins, and the Jamison duo but it just wasn't the same. She knew them, but really. They knew her, but not really.

Madison decided to make use to her withdrawal from the the world and tidy up the room a little bit and organize it to her liking. After all, this was going to be her room now, she may as well adjust it to her liking. As Madison was busying herself she had realized one thing. This was going to be the first time that she ever slept without no one by her side. Growing up, she had shared a room with her sister and while she was in the airborne she always had to share quarters with her comrades. It was weird to not have anyone next to her while she slept, but at the same time it also offered her some privacy for whenever she broke down. Which was somewhat of a weekly thing.

After Madison had put most her things away, she flopped back down in the desk chair, opening back up one of the drawers and took out some envelopes. These were letters from some of her friends. She began to leaf through them.

"Liebgott, Luz, Bill, Babe, Roe..." Madison was muttering to herself. She paused when she got to Malarkey's. She realized that she had not yet opened this letter. Deciding that she needed to open it, she ripped open the envelope as neatly as she could, before taking out the letter. She unfolded it and started to read it. She quickly noted that the words were small and blurry, and that's when she realized that she didn't have her glasses on. She quickly retrieved them and put them on. She started to read the letter from the beginning once more.

 _Dear Maddie,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written. I've been busy over here, trying to get back into the swing of things. Don't worry, I've read the letters you've written. I'm sorry to hear that you're going through a lot. You don't deserve that. Nobody deserves that._

 _It's different being back home. My aunts and uncles and cousins greeted me at the train station. My one cousin, Hugh, ran up to me, wrapped me in a bear hug and said, "I'd thought you'd never get home, Donnie!" It caught me by surprise. I went home and my mother greeted me kindly and Molly wrapped herself around me. I remember you telling me how energized your kid brother was-I think the same thing can be said for Molly. My dad shook my hand like he didn't know me. It didn't shock me, but it still hurts._

 _I visited my gram's grave in Ocean View. She's buried right next to my uncles and I couldn't help but think she was finally reunited her sons that she had lost to the war. I stood there for a while, and remembered how she told me that if anything happened to me, it would be the end of her. I remember hearing how she had gone to bed on the day of Operation Neptune and never got up. I hope she knows that I kept my end of the bargain._

 _I decided that I'm going to go back to college. University of Oregon. I signed up and will be starting next semester real soon. It's not going to be the same like before. I know I'm not the same college kid I was, aged 21 and signing up for the war. I changed. We all have._

 _You told me that it was hard to readjusting back into civilian life. I couldn't agree more. Back home, no one knows what it was like for us over there. They expect us to just...forget. But you can't. Every now and then, I'll wake up tangled in my blankets sweating like a pig, thinking that some German soldier popped out from behind and stabbed me in the gut with a bayonet. I remember Toye's and Guarnere's legs in the snow. As I write this, I can't help but wonder how the hell you're so held together even though you're falling apart. As a medic, I'm sure you saw worst than what I have. Let me tell you something, you are one hell of a woman, Maddie. I hope your folks back home know that._

 _I won't keep you hold up now for too long. Before I stop, I wanted you to know that Faye wrote to me. She's mentioned how you two correspond, and somehow it just feels right. It would feel even more right if Skip was still alive. God, it hurts to think about him. He didn't deserve his fate. But back to Faye, she wrote how you mentioned that you would visit her when we were both ready. I'm happy to know that you would wait for me, even though I'm sure you want to meet her badly. I told her that we could visit her in the summer. How does that sound?_

 _I should get going. We'll see each other again soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Don Malarkey_

Madison reread the letter over and over. She noticed the little things, like how there were light stains on some of the words, especially near the end. She wondered if it were a few of Malarkey's tears, to show that he was still grieving. She felt her chest tightened up when she had read the last few paragraphs, and it felt worse every time.

It was good to hear that Don was okay, though. She was started to get worried because he hadn't respond to her letters, since she had wrote one to most of the men each month, starting in October. She figured he was busy and all but still, you never know. Madison cast the letter aside, grabbing a few sheets of paper and a pencil. She wasted no time in responding.

 _January, 4th, 1946_

 _Dear Malarkey,_

 _I'm happy to hear that you are well. I was starting to get worried! I figured you were busy, but you know me and my paranoia._

Madison paused, trying to decide what to say next. Then she continued to write.

 _I'm sorry that your father is a shell. It's sad to hear that he's become a shell around you. I know you say that you don't care, but I know you do. He's your papa, or at least was, and you care about him because he's family. I know how difficult it is. My mama has sort of been giving me the cold shoulder lately, and it's incredibly frustrating, and you know how I can't stand my grandmother (McDermott)! Such a catty woman. Speaking of grandmothers, I am sure that Grandma Malarkey is happy knowing that her sweet grandson is back home. It's sad to think about, but I am sure that she is at peace now, especially if she's with her two predeceased sons. It must be so haunting, to lose a child before it was your own time._

 _It's good to hear that you are returning to college! My sister signed up for a few classes, too. (She's going to polish up on her journalism. I'm so happy for her!) It must be scary, but exciting. That's how I would feel. I think some part of me wishes to do something like that, but I don't know. I'm not smart at all. I mean, who drops out of school to jump out of airplanes? Anyway, no matter what, I'm glad you are going back. Maybe it will help you readjust to civilian life? All I do is cry, or sit out on the front porch in my pajamas and glare as people walk by look at me. The younger kids in my neighborhood call me a witch. I take pride in that._

Madison paused again. She looked over her writing quickly, before glancing back at his letter. She stood still for a moment, thinking about what she should write next. Then she remembered how he would probably be in a shock to see her letter coming from Alabama.

 _I just realized that, if you saw the address, you must be confused as hell to see that this was sent from Alabama. Long story short: I'm staying in Mobile with my aunt and uncle for a little while. I, uh...freaked the fuck out when it started snowing, and my mama decided that enough was enough with me. It was a mutual (but begrudgingly) decision that I should stay down here until I'm better. It was nice being able to spend the holidays with the family, I just wish that my_ opa _and_ oma _came down too._ Oma _isn't feeling too well, so I hope she's okay. (I just realized you probably don't know what I meant: my grandfather and grandmother.) I'm also not really feeling the whole "staying in Mobile" thing, mainly because I'm going to have to_ talk _to people, but I'm willing to try and do it. It's just going to be difficult, I feel like I don't know how to interact with anybody._

 _You say that you can't imagine how I must be, for as a medic I had to see more things than the average soldier. I suppose you're right. However, I don't want you to put yourself down for the likes of your (favorite) medic. We're all traumatized to some degree. Babe has said that he hasn't caught a wink of sleep, poor guy. Liebgott has mentioned that he's been feeling "mind fucked". They've both mentioned similar things. I'm fine, though, really. Don't get worried._

Madison sighed, closing her eyes as she briefly remembered a few things. The explosions and gunfire were loud and clear, no matter where she was. She remembered just how dirty she was in Carentan. Tipper's mangled body. She wondered how he was, for she had heard nothing about the man.

 _Even though no one understands, with the exception of Easy, I do find solace in some things. Morgan and Mikey really help me through. Morgan and I have always been there for each other, so that's not a surprise to anyone. Mikey, however...I don't know how the kid did it. Even after I had made him burst into tears, he still cares. Even if I don't want to talk, he'll just blabber away and won't expect me to respond. I really like that. He's trying to distract me from the monsters, I think. He's always been a sweet little boy. He has a good heart._

 _You have no idea how my heart fluttered when you mentioned Faye. She's just the sweetest, isn't she? I'm glad that you finally wrote to her. And of course I want to see her with you! To be honest, I don't think I would be able to do it alone. I'll have to ask some relative of mine, but I think summer would be perfect._

 _I should get going, get settled in a bit more. I'll write more later. Good luck in school, Don, you'll do great._

 _With love,_

 _Madison Klein_

 _P.S. Happy belated Holidays_

* * *

The next day, Sarah took Madison out to town. Both Jack and Jacob had gone to work, so she decided that they could spend time together, like a girls day of sorts.

Sarah took Madison out shopping. Yes, Madison did get plenty of new clothes for Christmas, but she needed more than just pants, in Sarah's opinion. The girl needed more skirts, dresses, accessories, and makeup! Sarah was in quite the shock to find out that Madison didn't wear it too much.

"I didn't wear it for most of my life, what difference does it make now?" Madison wondered.

"You should get dolled up! I'm sure the young men here will notice you more-"

"I don't care for that, Aunt Sarah. I'm not looking for anyone. Besides, they should accept my natural look before my cosmetic look, like a _real_ man," Madison insisted, her chest puffing out a little bit. Her aunt couldn't help but laugh. Her niece was sharp and funny.

"Alright, but will you at least try it?" Sarah asked. Sarah wasn't wanting to force her niece into something she didn't like, but she wanted Madison to get used to and know how to use it.

Madison sighed, relenting. "I guess I could. It won't hurt or anything?"

"Maddie, it's just makeup. You apply it. Oh! You should try things with your hair! I'm sure it will look more gorgeous with some fancy updos. You have beautiful hair."

Madison tried not roll her eyes, she really did. She couldn't help it, alright? This was all new to her! No one expected her to wear makeup, or put her hair up in a certain way when she served her country. Now, however, she was thrown back into society, and had to do things their way. It really wasn't making her feel any better than she already was.

"But I like my hair natural. It's wavy enough to pass to not do a thing, right? Besides, I do put it up in a bun every now and then. A braid when I feel even more productive."

Sarah shook her head. "You're so stubborn, just like your uncle and father."

All morning the two went into various shops. All of the salespeople were very nice to Madison. Madison thought it was because they could sense how lost and confused she was. A small voice in the back of her mind nagged at her, telling her on how they would whisper about her later when she wasn't around. Call her paranoid but she was, in fact, paranoid.

Sarah made Madison try on all the different skirts and dresses that were picked out for her. It felt so weird wearing them again. For years, Madison wore pants and shorts on the clock. She wore a skirt at least once, maybe twice, since she returned home in September but it felt too weird, too new for her. _Baby steps,_ she reminded herself. _Baby steps._

Madison won't lie, she did like the majority of the clothing her aunt had helped pick out, as well as the cosmetics. The accessories, too. Sarah Klein had good taste, who also knew what her niece liked. Madison made note to ask this woman for advice on how to look good.

It was around midday when the two were done for the most part. The two women had put their shopping bags in the back of the car, before heading back to grab a bite to eat. This was around the time when one of Sarah's friends had spotted her.

"Sarah!" the woman shouted in greeting. Madison really couldn't make out the woman's face without her glasses, but she assumed that the woman was around her aunt's age. There was a boy next to her, taller than his mother, and certainly taller than Madison herself. (Everyone was, even Mikey!)

Madison stayed behind as her aunt and this mysterious woman greeted each other. Madison observed their greeting. They gave each other a light, quick hug in greeting. The two must be close, Madison had thought.

"Sarah, who is this young girl?" the woman asked, noting that she was far from them.

Sarah turned her head back to see Madison standing a good few feet away from them. She looked lost, shy, and nervous all at once. She motioned Madison to join them and she did, walking in a brisk pace to join them.

"This is Madison, one of my nieces," Sarah introduced, wrapping an arm around Madison's shoulder. She could feel how tense Madison was. "Maddie, do you remember Mrs. Phillips and her son, Sidney?"

Madison gulped, glancing between the two. She noted how the boy, who must be Sidney, resembled Mrs. Phillips well.

"No," Madison's response came out rather quietly; nervously. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Was she supposed to remember them?

Mrs. Phillips let out a small, soft laugh, trying to make Madison more comfortable. (It didn't help.)

"It's alright, dear. You were young the last time we saw you," Mrs. Phillips reassured. "How old are you now? The last time I saw you, you were a little girl!"

Madison's lips curled into a smile of sorts. No doubt it looked sarcastic. _I still am_ , she thought.

"I'm eighteen," Madison answered.

"You've grown up well; very beautiful. How is your family?"

Madison thought over it.

"Mama and papa are well. My sister is working for a newspaper, but she's recently enrolled in university and my younger brother is in the fifth grade," Madison answered. _Please don't ask about him. Please don't ask about-_

"And what about your older brother? I remember he and Sidney and Eugene would hang around with each other. Matthew was always such a nice boy."

Madison swallowed, hard. Her voice became rather thick as she answered.

"He, um. He died in the-he died in the pacific, ma'am. Almost a year ago."

Both Mrs. Phillips and her son had similar looks of incredulity on their faces.

"My goodness, I-"

"Klein?" the boy, well, man Madison had to correct, said. Madison nodded. "No way! You're Madison?"

"Yes," Madison nodded, stating the obvious. _I was just introduced not too long ago._ "Why?"

"No reason," the man said. "I'm Sidney, ma'am. Sidney Phillips."

Madison nodded her head slowly, trying not to act too smart. She already knew who he was. Her aunt had just introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Phillips," Madison said, sticking out her hand for him to take. He did, shaking it good. He had a good grip. "Were you out there? In the pacific, I mean."

"Yes, ma'am. Howl Company, 2nd Battalion, 1st Marine Regiment and Division, ma'am," Sidney said. As he said he, Madison could hear the pride in his voice. She smirked.

"Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry, 101st Airborne," she grinned as she recited it. God, she missed it. She missed her unit.

Both Sidney's and Mrs. Phillips's eyes widened, like they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Not that Madison could blame them, the second she realized what she had just said.

"I was a combat medic," Madison explained briefly, before they could ask.

"My, you must have seen a lot over in...Europe?" Mrs. Phillips guessed.

"You would be correct," Madison nodded. "I went all over the place."

"So _you're_ the sister," Sidney commented, more to himself than to Madison herself. However, Madison had heard him and frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I saw Matt when we were in Aldbourne. He talked about you," Sidney explained. Madison's felt her facial expressions go soft.

"He did?" Madison asked. She was sure that her voice had gone quiet once more, with wonder filling in her voice.

"Yeah, we all thought you were crazy for jumping out of airplanes," Sidney explained, chuckling a bit. Madison couldn't help but smile, a soft sound escaping from her. They weren't wrong about that.

"But he was proud of you," Sidney finished. Madison's eyes downcast, not looking at him when he said it. She had an idea on what emotion was displayed on his face: remorse, maybe pity. She didn't want it.

There was an awkward silence between the four, before Mrs. Phillips spoke up.

"Have you been around town?" she asked, and Madison knew that the older woman was speaking to her.

"Um, no. I haven't left the house since I got here," Madison answered. She glanced towards Sarah, as if she was unsure. Her aunt nodded in confirmation.

"Why, I'm sure Sidney would love to show you around," Mrs. Phillips suggested.

Madison shook her head, a quick dismissive sound escaped from her mouth.

"Oh, no, he doesn't have too-" Madison was waving off the suggestion, but her aunt had cut her off because she could finish.

"That's a wonderful idea, Charlotte!" Sarah agreed, smiling. She saw that Madison was still shaking her head no. Sarah lightly smacked her niece in the arm.

"Maddie, it'll be good for you. I'm sure you don't want me or Jake to show you around, and Sidney is a nice young man," Sarah tried to persuade.

Madison, although still not wanting to, agreed to it anyway. She didn't want to be rude.

"Alright, fine. I'll go."

* * *

So both, Sarah and Mrs. Phillips thought it would be a good idea to let the two young adults hang around each other. Mrs. Phillips had ordered her son to take Madison around town; to show her the ropes, while she and Sarah caught up. Madison couldn't help but wonder if the two women were just trying to get rid of their children for a little while.

The walk between Madison and Sidney was awkward at first. Neither one didn't know what to say. Sidney would just point out every building the walked past by, identifying what it was. Eventually, he tried some small talk.

"So...you were in the army?" Sidney questioned.

Madison nodded. " _Ja_. Airborne Infantry. I was a sergeant. You?"

"Marines. Private First Class."

It was quiet between the two again.

"Hey, look," Sidney stopped Madison, grabbing her arm gently. "I'm sorry about your brother. I didn't know he died. I feel bad that my ma asked you about him."

Madison shrugged, her voice a bit croaky, but louder and more assertive than before.

"It's okay, Mr. Phillips-"

"It's Sidney. You can even call me Sid, if you like."

Madison sighed, and started over. "It's okay, Sidney. Really. You didn't know. It's okay," she offered a small smile. "And you can call me Maddie, if you like."

Sidney grinned. "Alright. How about I really show you around? Maybe grab a bite to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Hell, you can even meet my fiancée!" His face dropped when he realized he swore. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I've heard and said worse," Madison reassured him. Her smile had dropped when he had mentioned "meet" and "fiancée". She had to meet yet, another person? She was already uncomfortable with meeting two! However, she couldn't pass up the offer of food. She was hungry. "And I guess we can grab something, if you want. I don't want to-"

"Let's do it. I was supposed to meet up with her ten minutes ago."

By this time, Madison's smile dropped completely.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry! You didn't have to show me around or anything, really. My aunt is just trying to-"

"Don't worry about it. Mary will understand," Sidney smiled as he mentioned her name. For a split second, she thought that he was referring to Mary, mother of Jesus, until she realized that it must be his fiancée's name.

"So stupid," Madison muttered to herself. Sidney heard her.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing, don't worry about it."

It was no less than five minutes later when the duo entered a small diner. Madison wondered if Sidney had planned the route they were on on purpose. Hell, he most likely had the intention to take Madison to meet his girl...or to leave her to her own device when he ditched her.

 _Stop it. Sidney's nice, he's not the kind to do that. You're just overthinking._

"Sidney Phillips, Jr., where have you been?"

The shrill southern voice frightened Madison out her wits. She glanced to Sidney, standing at her side, and even he looked nervous. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She didn't even know him that well, but she figured that when this Mary woman was shouting, it was intimidating. It was for her, anyway. She didn't like loud voices, or loud noises in general.

"I'm real sorry, Mary. My ma got caught up with her friend Sarah, and they wanted me to show her niece around," he gestured to Madison, who was so obviously shorter than him, and shorter compared to his fiancée as well. "Mary, this is Maddie Klein. She's Jack and Sarah Klein's niece. Maddie, this is Mary Houston, my fiancée."

The two girls took each other in. Mary Houston was a pretty girl with dark hair and soft features. Madison couldn't help but think of Snow White, even though the two barely shared a resemblance, save for the black hair. Mary took one good look at Madison and-

"Oh, you're so adorable! I love your freckles," Mary said, as she hugged Madison. Madison didn't hug back, too flabbergasted to do anything. She was also surprised how Mary was able to spot her freckles, for they were mostly on her cheekbones which were mostly hidden by her hair.

"Um...thank you?" Madison offered, as her hand went up to rub one of her cheekbones. Mary laughed, pulling away.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just worried about Sidney, is all."

Madison shook her head. "It's no problem. I would be worried, too. He seems like the type of guy to wander off to God knows where, right?"

Mary giggled. "Exactly! Oh, we are going to be such good friends, I just know it!"

Madison's smile stretched thin.

"Great!"

* * *

Mary Houston was possibly the nicest person Madison had ever met. Maybe her comparison to Snow White wasn't too far off after all.

Mary almost ignored Sidney the entire time the three were together. She asked Madison many questions, as she was very intrigued by the young girl.

"I love your glasses," Mary had said when Madison got them out when she became frustrated with reading the menu without her glasses, for the print was too small.

"Thanks, I do too," Madison said. "I can see clearly with them. I think my eyesight got worse, though."

"Really?" Mary asked. Madison nodded.

"Yeah, and it's not fun. Just last night I walked into my desk in my room. I have a nasty bruise," Madison looked up as she recalled the night before. Mary grimaced as Sidney hummed beside her.

"Must have been rough," he said.

"It was, but I'm okay," Madison agreed, before looking back down. She just couldn't decide on what to eat.

"Are you going to go to the O.O.M. Ball?" Mary asked. Madison looked up from the menu.

"The what what what?" Madison asked, confused on what the hell the woman was talking about.

"The dance! Mardi Gras!" Mary explained in two short sentences. Madison still wasn't exactly sure on what she was talking about.

"Um...the only way I celebrate is Ash Wednesday and Lent," Madison said. "I don't really do dances."

Sidney smirked. "She sounds like Eugene."

Madison cocked her head to the side. "Who?"

"Eugene Sledge. My best buddy in Mobile," Sidney explained. "He's not home yet. He had to do a six month duty in China."

"That must be rough," Madison offered sympathy. To her, she sounded monotone and she may have sounded fake to them, but she really did mean it. The war ends but yet you can't go home? Madison couldn't help but count herself as lucky, for she got to go home a month after the war was over. Lucky. That's what a lot of people tell her, but she didn't believe that she was.

"He's almost done, so he'll be back soon," Sidney nodded. "But you really don't do dancing?"

Madison thought about it. She will admit, dancing was fun in theory, but she doesn't do well with others. Strangers, especially. She just mucked it up.

"I do drinking," Madison said eventually. "And smoking. And watching my friends lose their bets."

Mary looked at her with wide eyes while a grin was twitching on Sidney's face.

"You have to go to the ball," Mary was insisting. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't think so," Madison shook her head. Mary wouldn't take no for an answer, though.

"Oh, you're going to go. I bet your aunt will force you," Mary said. The little color that Madison had in her face had drained. Oh God, this girl was right. Sarah _would_ make her go.

"Oh my God, you're right," Madison informed Mary. She quickly looked back down to the menu. "Guess I'll just put it off for as long as I can."

Seriously, who calls a dance a "ball" anymore?

 _Only in the south_ , Madison thought as she continued to look over her menu. Maybe she'll get the cheese fries, those sound good.

 _Only in the south._

* * *

The next day was Sunday. It was time to go to church.

The Kleins down in the south didn't go to a Catholic church like the ones in the midwest. They were Christian. Essentially, it was all the same. However, it was still different. At least, it was for Madison. A major example: Catholics loved Mary. Everywhere in Madison's church back home, she was everywhere you looked. Here, it was like playing I Spy. Madison was trying to find her throughout the entire mass. Apparently, Christians don't kneel as much, either. Madison found that out when she and her uncle were the only ones who did it throughout the mass they had.

The Kleins stayed after the service for mindless chatter and light refreshments. Jack and Sarah introduced Madison to many of their friends and acquaintances. This is how Madison met the Sledge family.

"Edward, Mary, this is Madison, one of our nieces," Jack introduced the older couple to Madison, gesturing back and forth between them.

" _Halo,_ " Madison greeted in German, as she waved shyly. It was the only word and thing she could think of to say at the moment. The Sledges didn't notice. No one really does. There wasn't much a difference between _halo_ and _hello_ , unless you considered accents.

"Hello, dear, it's wonderful to meet you," Mrs. Sledge said kindly. "My name is Mary Frank, and this is my husband, Edward. He's a physician."

Mrs. Sledge's husband, Edward, had bright blue eyes that shone with kindness and circular framed glasses, similar to her own pair. The man smiled at her and seemed to recognize her, but seemed uncertain.

"Hello, Miss Klein," Dr. Sledge said. "Have we met before?"

Madison shrugged, studying the man before her. "I'm not sure."

"Yes, you have," Jack spoke up. "This is Dr. Sledge. Remember when you got violently sick the last time you were here?"

" _Nein._ That was Morgan."

"That's right, you have a twin sister," Dr. Sledge recalled. "I'm sorry for mistaken you for her."

"It's okay, people get us mixed up all the time," Madison reassured the older man. She wondered if she should add the fact that they did it on purpose at times, but decided against it. "I think I remember you, though. I'm not really sure."

"That's alright," it was Dr. Sledge's turn to reassure. Then he gestured to his wife. "This is Mary-as you know-and this is our son, Edward, Jr. and his wife, Martha."

Madison shook hands with both, Edward Jr. and Martha. Edward looked more like his father with his mother's eyes while Martha had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a round face. She was pretty, and Madison couldn't help but wonder how her husband had gotten her.

"How do you do?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. You?" Madison asked.

"I'm well, thank you for asking," Martha smiled.

"We have one more son, Eugene, but he's currently deployed," Mrs. Sledge said, with longing in her voice.

"I think I heard about that," Madison said, trying to remember where she had heard it from. Then she remembered. "Sidney Phillips told me."

"Sidney is Eugene's best friend," Mrs. Sledge told her, nodding. Madison didn't want to be rude and say that she had already known that, for Sidney had told her. However, she would give the older woman credit, since she didn't know that this was the mysterious man's family. "They were both shipped out the pacific."

"I hear it was rough over there, but I'm sure your son has endured it," Madison said, trying to make Mrs. Sledge feel better. She knew that her own brother had-oh, she needed to stop thinking like that.

Mrs. Sledge seemed to appreciate Madison's words of comfort. "Thank you, dear. You are visiting your aunt and uncle, I presume?"

"More like I'll be living with them for awhile. My mama kicked me out because she thinks I'm too crazy," Madison joked.

"Oh, she does not," Sarah scolded Madison, smacking the back of her head gently. Jack snorted. Sarah didn't appreciate that, either. "John!"

"Well, it's true," Madison said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Can't say I blame her, though."

"Are you a rebellious child?" Mrs Sledge wondered. Madison shrugged, but smiled.

"I guess you can say that I am."

That was when Edward, Jr. decided to interrupt.

"Where are you from, exactly?"

"I'm from Ohio. Why?"

Edward, Jr. barely shrugged. "No reason."

Madison sighed, knowing exactly why he asked.

"Believe me, I know my accent is funny. I just had this talk with my cousin's daughter yesterday."

"You're talking about us?" Amelia, Madison's cousin, and Jack and Sarah's eldest child, appeared from out of nowhere. Her young daughter, Callie, was right behind her. Those two were silent and sneaky. Madison admired that.

"Yeah, I'm talking about how Callie thinks I have a funny voice," she glanced down (though not by much) at the little girl. "Your accent is funny too, you know!"

"No it's not!" Callie, age seven, declared.

"Yes, it is," Madison insisted.

"Are you really arguing with my daughter?" Amelia asked Madison. Madison looked up, a serious yet blank expression on her face.

"Yes."

Madison could hear her aunt and uncle conversing with the Sledges, even though they all heard her and snickered at her antics with Callie. God, who names their kid Callie? It's a cute name, but Madison wouldn't name her child that.

"Callie is a good name," Amelia insisted. Madison felt her face turn red.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

Amelia mirrored Madison's expression from just seconds before.

"Yes. You should really learn how to filter yourself. I'm surprised that you passed all of your training with that mouth."

"I can keep my mouth shut around strangers, but when I'm with family it's a whole different story," Madison explained. Then she noticed that Amelia's husband or their son, the youngest member of the family, wasn't around. "Hey, where's Jeremy and Dally at?"

Amelia sighed. "Oh, I don't know. Most likely talking to Jeremy's buddies."

"Oh."

Madison was silent for a moment. She felt kind of awkward, as she had nothing else to say. She felt uncomfortable standing around a bunch of people that she really didn't know.

"Well, I gotta go. I need some fresh air."

She heard the adults bid their goodbyes, but Madison didn't register it as she walked outside of the church. It was bright and warm out today. Madison took a deep breathing, sighing and having a conversation with herself.

"You're okay," she whispered, as she leaned against the wall. "You're okay. You're fine, you just need some space."

* * *

"Madison! Have you met my friend, Robbie?"

Madison was by herself, having separating from her aunt and uncle a little while ago. They were still talking to the Sledge family when she had excused herself to go outside. She claimed that she needed some fresh air, which was partly true, but she just wanted to be alone. So she went out front, leaning against the brick wall. Her sunglasses, round with thin framing, were on as she zoned out, for once not thinking about anything in particular. Unfortunately, it appeared that Madison's other cousin had found her. She glanced towards Jacob and his mysterious friend, who had light hair and brown eyes. Madison glanced between the two before staring hard into her cousin's eyes. He couldn't tell though, since she had her sunglasses on.

"No."

"Oh. Well. Maddie, this is Robert Wayne. Robbie, this is my cousin, Madison Klein."

Robert stuck his hand out in a polite manner, taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Klein. May I say, you look beautiful today."

Madison only stared at him, glancing down to his hand, debating on whether she should shake it or not.

"Um. Thank you?" Madison finally said, tentatively shaking his hand before letting go. "I try _really_ hard to maintain my image."

Jacob knew she was being sarcastic, but Robert did not.

"You don't have try at all," Robert gave her a charming smile. This was when Madison knew what Jacob was trying to do, and she was _not_ going to do it. No way in hell.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," Madison sighed.

Robert's smiled faltered. "Oh, well-"

She fished around in her purse to find her cigarettes and lighter. When she was successful she placed a cigarette in her mouth.

"You're not as charming as you think," Madison said, muffled by her cigarette. She took her lighter and lit it, inhaled and _God_ , that felt so good. She took her cigarette out of her mouth. "Try again some other time, drugstore cowboy."

Madison left the two boys behind, who only stared after her.

"Damn."

* * *

Jacob had ratted her out. God damn it.

"You were very rude to that boy, Madison." Sarah scolded her niece as she dashed around the living area. Madison was lounging against on one of the couches, tired and annoyed. She had a headache.

"Well gee, Aunt Sarah. Sorry I don't want some rich lounge lizard boy trying to cop a feel! Sorry, not interested."

Sarah stopped what she was doing, turning on her heel to look at Madison. Madison had never seen the woman so...scandalized.

"Madison Elizabeth! I-I-" Sarah was sputtering. "I have never heard a girl say something so vulgar in my entire life!"

Madison had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. She highly doubted that, but chose not to press on it. She didn't want to make the situation any worse.

"Sorry, Aunt Sarah," Madison apologized in that monotone voice of her's. "But seriously, if some boy thinks he can just smile his way through me, then he is wrong."

"Well, what do you look for in a boy?" Sarah wondered.

"Man," Madison corrected. "And I'm not looking for one."

"Oh, I'm just curious!" Sarah whined, sitting near Madison's feet. "Oh, come on. Tell me!"

Madison looked at her. "Promise you won't try to do any of your matchmaking? I know how you are. Morgan is the same way. You both think of yourselves as cupids."

Sarah waved off Madison's accusation. "Oh, I won't. But will you at least give Robbie a try? He's such a nice boy. Jacob said that he thinks you're very pretty."

" _Man_ ," Madison said again. "I like men. Older men, but not too old, you know what I mean? Um. I would like someone to respect my feelings and boundaries. Someone who...understands who I am and what I've been through."

Sarah looked solemn.

"Well, that's not too bad. I thought it would be worse."

Madison furrowed her eyebrows. Her head cocked to the side as she looked at her aunt.

"What do you mean?"

Sarah looked nervous. "I don't know. I thought you would say you liked bad boys."

Madison's mouth twitched.

"Bad boys? I mean...no. Well, if they're the _good_ type, maybe," Madison relented. Her eyes popped as she remembered something. "Did I tell you that one of my friends tried to set me up with someone back home? God, it was so awful." She shuttered at the thought. It was not good. Then she thought back to Sarah's confession.

"Why did you think I want a 'bad boy'?" Madison wondered. She wasn't mad. She was genuinely curious.

Sarah shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Seems like your type, is all."

This was when Madison broke her stony facade, and she started giggling.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Madison opened her mouth to speak, but instead she laughed even more. The more she opened her mouth, the harder she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"I don't..." Madison breathed in hard. "I don't know!" Another deep breath. "Bad boys?"

That was going to keep her laughing for _days_. Bad boys. Maybe she should call up Guarnere, Lieb, or Tab! Hell, even Speirs, for he scared everyone.

 _Bad boys._ That's going to have Madison laughing for weeks.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS (German)**

 _Ja_ \- Yes

 _Nein_ \- No

 _Verpiss dich_ \- Fuck you / Piss off

 _Don't Sorgen, Bruder. Wir 'll Suchen nach Maddie_ \- Don't worry, brother. We'll look after Maddie.

 _Halo_ \- Hello

 **TRANSLATIONS (slang)**

 _Drugstore cowboy_ \- hanging around on the street corner **  
**

 _Cop a feel_ \- to...touch **  
**

 _Lounge lizard_ \- ladies' man; going to bars and the like


	3. 3: settling in

**A/N:** Part three/final part of the prologue! Sorry it took longer than expected :/ but here it is!

* * *

Jack Klein was an attorney, and one of the bigger ones too. He was excellent at what he did, and he was well respected by his coworkers.

Jack had decided that Madison should not be sitting around all day. He knew from experience that with someone who had gone to war should not be able to have too much free time. They would start to think, and think, and think, and the next thing you know they're breaking. He had also said that Madison was a young adult, and she should start working like one, dressing like one, and acting like one. So, a week after his brother left, Madison had started to work for him.

Madison wasn't going to lie, she had not been looking forward towards it. She was a new girl in a rather close knitted town, and she was going to have to start working with others; others that she did not know. It had made her more than a little nervous, and as a result she did not sleep the night before her first day. When her uncle had entered her room a little after six in the morning to wake her up, he was surprised to find his niece up already, writing away.

"What are you doing?"

Madison, who was lying flat on her stomach on the bed, looked up with wide, tired eyes. Her glasses were askew, crooked on her face.

"I was replying to some letters. Why?"

Jack, unsure of what to say, shook his head. "No reason, but it's time to get up and get ready. We're leaving in one hour."

Madison nodded. "Will do, sir."

Jack nodded, before closing the door, leaving Madison by herself. Madison finished her letter before getting ready for the day.

Madison sighed, as she stretched and got up from her bed and turned on the bedroom light. She blinked hard as her eyes were sensitive to the bright light. She stumbled for a few minutes before finally stripping from her pajamas and putting on her outfit for the day. She put on dark navy colored high waist pants, a white button up, and a dark navy colored jacket. She would find a pair of heels to match later. She knew if she had put them on she would be stumbling. It was too early for heels.

After Madison was finished, she went to the bathroom nearest to her room and started to get ready in there. She brushed her teeth with quick movements. Afterwards she brushed out her hair. It was still wavy enough for it to pass without doing anything drastic to it. She knew women often pinned their hair back, but Madison did not want to do that. Once she was done, the hard part came: makeup.

Makeup had never been a high priority for Madison. She had never worn it before save for special occasions, and she had never worn it with her time in the airborne. There really was no reason for it, and she was fine with it. Now, she's being forced to wear it, but she did promise that she would try it out.

Applying makeup takes time, especially when you were new to the craft. While Madison was applying mascara on, she couldn't help but admire all the women who were able to apply their entire look on within seconds, like Mary Houston. That woman could honestly do anything, Madison thought. She was also going to have to thank her aunt Sarah and cousin Amelia, who taught her a few tricks.

After Madison was done, she went downstairs to find her uncle sitting at the kitchen table with a paper in hand and a coffee cup in the other. For a moment, her mind flashed forward to her father. She wondered what he was doing right now. Except for herself, Matthew, Sr. was an early riser too.

"Are you excited for your first day at the office, Miss Maddie?"

Madison spotted Mr. Jamison preparing a plate. There were eggs, toast, and bacon on it. He handed it to her once he was finished.

"I guess, I'm just nervous," Madison explained as she accepted the plate. "Thank you, you really didn't have to."

"I did," Mr. Jamison insisted. "You need a good breakfast, and I know how much you don't eat."

"I'm just not hungry," Madison told him, as she gave him a narrow and grumpy look. Mr. Jamison hummed.

"I'm sure," he dismissed her claims. "Go sit down, your uncle has the coffee."

"Okay," Madison said, walking to the table where her uncle was. He was still engrossed with the newspaper. He still had it in front of him as Madison sat down and began eating. She wondered if her uncle wasn't much of a talker in the morning.

"Are you excited to be a working woman again?" Jack had finally asked. Madison prepared herself a cup of coffee, taking a sip before answering. She didn't realize how dry her mouth was.

"It'll be different," Madison answered. She put her cup down. "I really don't know anyone there, and I don't know what I'll be doing either."

"It might depend," Jack told her. "You will be doing a lot of secretary work; do you know what that means?"

"Yes," Madison sighed, a flash of irritating running through her. "A lot of paperwork and running around." Jack chuckled at his niece's tone.

"You be fine, Maddie. The women will help you out. A lot of them are excited for you to join our workforce."

Madison offered a sardonic smile.

"Great."

The rest of the breakfast went by silently. As Madison ate every bite (if she didn't, she felt as if Mr. Jamison would hit her with his belt or something), more aggressive than the last, she couldn't help but feel somewhat bitter. Yes, she knew that her job at her uncle's law firm would be...well, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. She probably should have reminded herself that it wasn't going to be the same as running around and trying to save men from succumbing to their wounds.

In an odd way, it wasn't going to be...enjoyable. That sounded so wrong to Madison, but in a sense, that was it. People should be able to enjoy their job, right? Sure, she would be able to help people, but not in the way she _wanted_ to. Paperwork was important, but that's not what she wants to do with her life. But for now, she had to start with the secretary work. She had to work her way up, just like everyone else has to. She wondered how long she would last.

 _Not very_ , Madison mused to herself, as she took a final bite of her eggs. Mr. Jamison is a fantastic cook. Better than Joe and his disgusting beans she had to eat back in the woods of Belgium. Madison couldn't help but shudder at the thought. She was glad that is was not very cold or snowy in Mobile.

* * *

Jack and Madison had left the house and entered entered the building a few minutes before eight am. If you arrived on time at work, you were late, is what the Kleins would say.

Madison, for the first fifteen minutes or so, followed her uncle around like a lost puppy. That's exactly what she felt like: a lost puppy. As Jack was showing Madison around, he would introduce Madison to a few of their colleagues. They all thought Madison was adorable, especially the older women. Madison had quickly found that she was one of the younger ones at the office. In fact, she _was_ the youngest one at the office.

After Jack was finished showing his niece around, he dropped her off with Mrs. Whitestead. Mrs. Whitestead was an older woman with greying hair and wore black cat eye glasses. Many of the women who wore glasses had a similar frame like Mrs. Whitestead's. Madison self-consciously already felt like an outcast with her own frame of glasses, pocketed in her jacket when not in use, but that's not what she was here for. She was here for work, not to fit in.

Mrs. Whitestead became Madison's mentor of sorts for the day. She had guided Madison in what she would do. Mostly, it was either filling out or filing paperwork. She may have to find things in the archives, or take phone calls or type away. She may be called on to take lunch orders or fill up coffee. Madison found herself content with almost all of it. It was getting the food and beverages she didn't like. The men could take time to get it themselves, but Madison had to keep her mouth shut on the subject. It was for the best.

Madison was sitting at her newly claimed desk, scanning over papers, or filling them out. Mrs. Whitestead sat next to her, pointing out anything Madison needed to fix but other than that, the older woman thought she was doing a great job. She also decided to make small talk, something Madison somewhat despised, but she found that she wasn't too bothered in answering the questions she was being asked.

"What did you do before you came here?" Mrs. Whitestead asked.

"I was in the airborne infantry," Madison answered as she fixed a sentence in the paper she was on, not looking at Mrs. Whitestead at all. "I was a medic."

"In the hospital?" Mrs. Whitestead wasn't sure what Madison had meant. She was thinking of Madison in the more "traditional" role: wearing white dress uniforms with aprons and nursing men back to health in a hospital, preferably on the Homefront.

"I was out in the field with the men," Madison still had not looked up towards the old woman, who had a look of incredulity on her face. Madison had noticed, but she was not fazed in the slightest, and would be for the entire conversation.

"You...fought with the men?"

"I took care of their wounds when they got hit; medics don't fight," Madison corrected, pushing her glasses back up as she put her finished paper to the side, and picked up a new sheet. She knew it was her uncle's handiwork, judging by the misspelled words and combination of English and German. Madison felt somewhat uneasy, as she wasn't the best reader when it came to German. That was her sister. "But if you mean by being with them 24/7, then yes, I did fight with them."

For the rest of Madison's time working at the office, Mrs. Whitestead tried not to interact with the girl as much. Madison found it to be irritating when the two needed to collaborate over something and Mrs. Whitestead gave her one worded answers but other than that, Madison found that she really did not give a fuck. She wasn't here to make friends, anyway.

Later, Madison had found out why Mrs. Whitestead was so cold towards her. She found out through another co-worker. This woman was coincidentally Sidney's older sister, Katharine. Almost twenty-four and one of the younger ones at the office, this girl had her eyes and ears out for everything. She knew everything, and Madison knew she could get the scoop from the Phillips woman, along with Mary Houston. Katharine had told her that Mrs. Whitestead was somewhat of a traditionalist. The older woman believed Madison to be, in her words, a harlot. For, "running around with a bunch of men, she won't ever find a suitable husband!"

Madison found herself laughing, to the point where sides were aching. It really wasn't _that_ funny, but it was the words Mrs. Whitestead chose and the way Katharine had imitated the older woman. It was grand. Maybe working at the firm wouldn't be so bad after all.

When asked by family and adults in general, Madison would smile and tell them that she liked her new job very much.

There was nothing wrong with it, not really. Madison found it good that she was up and moving, instead of sitting around the house all day. When she did nothing, the thoughts came to her more and more, and she didn't want it. She wanted to push it away and her work has helped her keep a clear conscience. However, Madison would prefer to do something different.

Katherine Phillips, Sidney's sister, was one of the only coworkers Madison would actually speak to. Katherine was like her brother: nice, sweet, and funny. The two had a close relationship, which somewhat reminded her of Morgan and Mikey, and her and Ma-

 _Nein_ , Madison banished his name from her head. _No._ All she wanted to do was block him out. Block him out, do not think about him, and try not to cry. Did she mention how hard it was to not cry? It was very hard. Crying was one of Madison's many talents.

Anyway, Madison wouldn't bash on her job. After all, it was a job and she was extremely lucky to have it. Since the war had ended, men were getting jobs back and the employers would often kick women to the curb. Madison didn't think that was right. Those women deserved to work, too. After all, who else managed the country while the rest were all at war? They did. They should be able to have a chance to work, too. Although, Madison does not know many men who were willing to do paperwork, so she assumed that the ladies at the office would be safe.

Madison, as much as feeling normal again to just do simple tasks like paperwork out of all the things, didn't want to stay at the firm forever. She wanted to practice with medicine still. She didn't want to be a nurse exactly, for her mother was one and it just screamed: _boring!_ to her. Not that being a nurse was a bad thing, they were very underrated if you asked her. Especially the night shift.

So, what does Madison want to do? She doesn't know. All she knows now is that she has to work her way up...one file at a time. It was going to be exhausting, but it would pay off in time. It had to.

* * *

As stated before, Madison really did not care what others thought of her.

Did it hurt to hear what people said about her sometimes? Well, yes. No matter how thick your skin is, there will always be the little things that bother you. It wasn't more of hurt, but rather it was an annoyance. So, what, she was a field medic? So, what she found herself bunked in with a bunch of men? They never tried anything on her, and her on them. They were basically older brothers (and some even parental figures) to her! To even think of them in any other way...Madison would rather die. Really, she would. That just felt so... _wrong_.

"Oh, you're so dramatic," Amara told her one night. Amara was finished taking care of Eleonora, Sarah's mother, for the day. She was washing the dishes left in the sink and Madison was helping by drying and putting them away. Simple tasks often help her put her mind to ease.

"I know, but seriously! I love them, but not like what people think," Madison raved on. She told Amara everything, trusting the older woman. Amara was like an older sister, in a way.

Amara sighed. "I know, but you just have to remember to ignore what other people think. You'll find that this town is close knitted, and there's nothing new ever going on and since you're new here...well, people love to talk."

"Especially old women," Madison muttered. Then she peered up at Amara through her glasses. "How can you ignore what other people think?"

Amara didn't answer at first. Then she gestured to herself.

"I've been having to do it all my life."

Madison felt embarrassed. Of course, _of course_ Amara had to.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that," Madison didn't dare to look at Amara. Madison felt Amara's hand press onto her shoulder.

"It's alright. I understand. You're right, it's very frustrating," Amara explained softly. "But you know what I do? I just remember that I am the better person. I keep my chin held up high and think: I am the better person."

Madison nodded.

"That's very good advice," Madison said. As if acted on instinct, she straightened up and held her head high. "Be the better person." She stopped, as she thought about something.

"Amara? Can I ask you something?"

Amara hummed.

"Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life? Taking care of Eleanora? The family?"

Amara thought on it.

"Will you tell anyone about this?"

Madison shook her head.

"I'm asking as a friend and out of curiosity," she answered before pausing briefly. "And as someone who doesn't want to do her current job now. Working there is great and all but...I don't want to do that for the rest of my life."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Amara asked. Madison thought about it.

"I'm not sure," she began, "but I want to be involved with medicine somehow. During the war, I was upfront with the action and I had all that I needed, I was very involved. I don't want to do that now, exactly. I want to be involved but...not like that. I don't know if I can do that again," she admitted quietly.

"You want to be a nurse?" Amara both asked and suggested. Madison shook her head.

"No. I mean, my mama is a nurse, and they're fine and everything, but that's not my preferred position. Like I said, I'm not sure yet."

Amara didn't offer advice. Instead, she answered Madison's original question.

"I want to go into science," Amara said. "Not health science but...earth science. Astronomy. Space. I want to figure out how we can travel out of this world."

Madison wasn't sure how to respond. Science, like the one Amara was referring too, was not her strongest suit when she went to school.

"That's...uh, that's really…far out?"

Amara laughed nervously. "It's silly, really. They won't ever accept me."

" _Nein_ , don't say that!" Madison almost immediately shot down Amara's insecurities. "I think that's great! You're like, super smart! I remember when you would help me with my math homework and taught me all the tricks to succeed in that awful subject. You basically saved me from getting struck with rulers from then on out."

"They struck you with rulers?"

Madison nodded. " _Ja_. Especially because I was always writing with my left hand. They always tried to find excuses, but they toned down a little after I got better in math."

"That's odd," Amara commented, her eyebrows furrowing as she focused on the dishes once more. Madison shrugged.

"Nuns can be really mean."

* * *

For some reason, Mary Houston really wanted to hang out with Madison.

Madison didn't understand. Really, she didn't. Mary Houston, the sweetest and prettiest girl Madison had met, wanted to be...friends with her? Often, the two will cross paths. Madison wasn't sure if that was an intention or not, but every time Mary Houston saw her she would call out, "Maddie!" and the two will walk and talk together, whether Madison wanted to or not. Mary Houston was more energized and happier than Madison, who was often quieter and may look broodier. Amelia's husband had told her that Madison always looked sullen. She supposed it was true, she often held serious expressions on her face. But that didn't mean she was annoyed! Well, she takes that back, she often felt irritated at something, one way or another.

Mary Houston seemed to understand, however. The young woman never commented on how Madison looked (unless she was complimenting, which was a _lot_ ), she just talked and engaged in conversation. Madison found that she rather liked it. Mary Houston was one of the first people to not ask her anything too personal. Perhaps she was just breaking the ice.

Sidney Phillips, Mary's fiancé and her somewhat friend, was essentially the same. There was a connection between Madison and Sidney. Though they may not know much of each other's experiences, there was a flow of understanding between the two. They may never talk about their own experiences, but they still understood the other. Madison had found that she enjoyed his company. She liked his older sister, Katharine, as well. They were both friendly and sweet. It was also bittersweet to see the relationship between the brother and sister. It reminded her of Morgan and Mikey, and her and Matt.

Madison's not sure how much she thinks about Matt, but she was sure it was often. It often came as passing, but other days she found herself just _hit_ with memories of him. It's ached to think on how she really couldn't remember his voice, barely his laughter. She couldn't remember what he even _looked_ like. There was a picture of him in uniform on the mantle in the family room in her house, and some in his bedroom, but Madison refused to look at them. She could remember how friendly he looked, and that glint in his eyes when he was having the time of his life. Matt, although somewhat serious, was a very fun and easy-going guy. He and Skip Muck were similar in many ways, and perhaps that's why her grief was hard for the two.

January was a very hard month for Madison. Donny Hoobler had lost his life on the third, she remembered. That night she had a more vivid dream of his death. Him bleeding out, her trying to work hard with the men around him. The pounding in her ears and Compton shaking her, telling her how Donny died. Bill and Toye had lost their legs, and then the tenth. The tenth.

The tenth of January was particularly hard. That was when she witnessed Skip and Penkala being blown into smithereens, and how she was with them just _seconds_ before...their final moments would haunt her for the rest of her life. She knew that the men she had lost would not want her to blame herself, but it was just so hard _not_ to. She was there, and she couldn't get to them. She should have _died_ with them. No one seemed to understand. It was incredibly frustrating, as a result.

When Madison had first moved in with her relatives, her aunt and her uncle did not see too many issues with her, until a few days after her family left. She would hardly catch a wink of sleep it seemed. She looked hollow, frail, and broke down every other day. She never screamed, unless you counted in her somewhat loud sobs of anger, desperation, and agony. The sweet little girl they once knew...where was she?

Sarah was concerned. She knew what Jack thought: Madison just needed time to heal. Sarah knew this was true, but Madison needed more than just time. She needed _help_. From _others_. The older woman just had no idea what to do. Madison didn't want to talk to anybody in the family about her experiences. Sarah had somewhat of an understanding why, but she thinks that Madison just needs to talk to someone. _Any_ one.

Sarah had noticed that Madison barely had any friends in Mobile. She got along well with Sidney and Katharine Phillips, and Mary Houston as well. Madison did not mind hanging out with seven-year-old Callie and the infant Dally, but they were children. Madison needed more peers her age, more than just the Phillips and Mary Houston. Robert Wayne has showed an interest for her, but either Madison was daft about it or she knew, but want nothing to do with him. Sarah often wondered if Madison was isolating herself on purpose. She wondered if people whispered about the young girl behind her back, saying how meek and how wild she looked. They often asked Sarah if Madison was sane even, but Sarah would shut anyone down if they said anything remotely bad about her niece. She knew Madison was a big girl, but she was still so sensitive, so _timid_. She had gone through so much, Sarah could see it, but she just wouldn't share it.

Sarah could feel her heart clench. She knew that Madison was attempting, but the girl was just so shy and alert on her surroundings. She also noticed how Madison held a certain look in her eyes. Uncertainty? Fear? Paranoia? Sarah was unsure, but she knew how lifeless yet how sardonic her niece was. Sarah has tried, she really has. Madison was just a tough nut to crack. If only she could just _talk_ to someone, someone who understood her…. It was going to be difficult to find someone like that in Mobile.


	4. 4: first meeting

**February 1946**

Eugene Sledge took one long step and he was off the train, back on the grounds of Mobile. He hasn't even been back for five seconds, but he was relieved to finally be home.

Sledge glanced around as he walked, not sure where he was going. He saw men in uniform being greeted by their loved ones. He saw people getting on the train he had just stepped out of. He took a deep breath, taking in the scene. He looked to the left and his grin widened even more, if possible. It was his best friend, Sidney Phillips. He was dressed sharply and leaning against his car, waiting for Sledge.

The grin Sledge had on his face did not disappear as he threw his sack at his friend, and as Sidney drove back to Sledge's house. It was hard to maintain it as he began to smoke from his pipe. Sledge knew that his mother may have a field day with him on smoking, but he had found that he did not care. Not since the islands.

"What's with the MacArthur bit?" Sidney has asked.

"Huh?" Sledge emitted as a puff of smoke escaped his mouth. He turned to look at Sidney for more clarification.

"The Mammy Yokum. Popeye the Sailor." Sidney imitated the later, then began to chuckle at his own joke. Sledge looked down, putting his pipe down too.

"It calms me down," Sledge explained in a low tone. "Packing it, cleaning it-I always have something to do."

It was quiet between the two boys, as Sledge placed the pipe back in his mouth and Sidney felt like he was jumping around in his seat, wanting to say something. Finally, he did.

"What do you remember about Mary Houston?"

Sledge thought on it, wondering if he heard right.

"Mary Houston?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sidney nodded.

" _The_ Mary Houston?"

"The one and only."

Sledge kept his eyes forward, answering Sidney. "Well, like everyone else in Mobile, I was in love with Mary Houston."

With a complete poker face, Sidney said, "That's too bad for you. She's marrying me."

Sledge nodded, not believing her. Why would she want to marry Sidney?

"Yeah, sure she will. The minute she goes blind."

"Well, I asked her. She said yes, so you're just gonna have to deal with it brother," Sidney informed Sledge, staring straight at him, occasionally glancing back at the road.

Sledge looked right at Sidney in returning, straight in the eye. He took his pipe out of his mouth.

"You're saying that Mary Houston is gonna be Mary Houston Phillips?" Sledge asked in disbelief. This is when Sidney finally began to chuckle. He could no longer keep his face straight.

"In the eyes of God and the law," Sidney smiled, throwing it into his best friend's face just a bit. Sledge could only just stare at him until his brain was wired up again.

"Well, what am I gonna hear next? That Martians landed downtown? They're setting up a hotel?"

"I want you to be my best man," Sidney ignored Sledge's rambling. Sledge stared at Sidney, who stared right back. Eventually, Sledge responded.

"If you think, that I'm gonna stand at the altar and lose Mary Houston to the likes of you-" he paused, pretending to debate on it. Sidney couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics. He watched as Sledge put his pipe back into his mouth and reached out to honk the car horn.

"Well, hell yes!"

* * *

Her aunt was forcing her to _do_ things. Madison understood her aunt's worries. Really, she did. But maybe she just didn't want to do things for good reasons.

Sarah had somehow found a way to get Madison to going to therapy. For now, it was one on one; just her and the doctor and of course, it just _had_ to be Robert Wayne's uncle. Out of _all_ the people in Mobile, it had to be _him_. Dr. Wayne was a good man who was good at what he did, it was just his nephew that was a thorn in Madison's side. He was always trying to talk to her, _flirt_ with her even. Madison didn't like that at all. She couldn't tell her relatives that, sadly. They would probably just tell her to, "suck it up" and "give him a chance". Well...no. She wouldn't. She didn't like him, and that's that!

Madison had ranted about this to Mary Houston. Madison had found that she rather enjoyed the cheerful woman's company. Mary Houston was never mean to her, like some of the other women were. Madison felt like she was in shark infested waters, but don't tell Webster that. The last time she heard from him, he was telling her how he was going to write about sharks for some class, out of all the things in the world. _As long as it makes him happy_ , she supposed.

Class. College. Oh, how Madison wished she could go! Too bad she had dropped out of school. That was probably the one thing she regrets the most. Sure, she met her friends and did something rather extraordinary, but now what was she to do? She now understood how Joe Toye and some of the other Easy drop outs feel. She felt like a dummy.

Back to the earlier subjects: Aunt. Robert Wayne. Both Mary Houston and Madison herself were right when they said that Sarah would force Madison to go to that O.O.M. Ball, or whatever it was called. Somehow, Madison was going to that dreaded event with Robert Wayne. (God, if she had to even _think_ about his name one more time, she would vomit.) Perhaps Madison was being a little too mean, but she just wasn't _interested_. Why did she even agree to go with him? She now understood how her sister felt, feeling mean if she turned down a guy.

"Jake told me that Robbie is very excited!" Amelia, who was doing her hair, was saying. She tried to get a smile out of her cousin, who just looked displeased about the whole ordeal.

"I'm sure he is," Madison replied in that monotone voice of her's. Amelia grimaced slightly.

"You're going to look very beautiful," Amelia tried. Madison barely shrugged.

"Thank you." _The others would probably be calling me "doll" right now. Oh, how they would have a field day seeing me in a dress! Especially in white. White is a pure color. It-_

"What's the matter?" Amelia asked, as she saw that Madison's eyes had widened, and she had stiffened a little.

"Oh, ah-it's nothing. Nothing at all," Madison quickly said, her cheeks turning pink. Amelia noticed. _Damn it!_

"Are you nervous? You're trembling."

"...Yes," Madison gulped. It wasn't a lie, exactly. As the time came closer and closer, she could feel her anxiety build up. Her throat was tightening. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "But...ah, I was thinking about my friends."

"Mary Houston?" Amelia guessed. Madison shook her head.

"No, not her. My _other_ friends," Madison emphasized, and Amelia caught on to who Madison was referring to.

"Oh, _them_ ," Amelia nodded. It was quiet between the two before Amelia asked, "Do you miss them?"

Madison nodded slightly, as she didn't want to mess Amelia up.

"Yes," Madison said quietly. She perked up a little, when she remembered why she thought about them. "I was just thinking about them, and how they would have a field day if they ever saw me in a dress or skirt. They've never seen me in one before."

Amelia couldn't help but smile. "Do you want them to?"

Madison's face drained of any color. "No! They would make fun of me! Only babies and blushing brides wear white!" It was true. Madison had a simple yet elegant white dress on. However, Amara and Sarah had added a red ribbon in the abdomen area. Madison supposed that that splash of color helped, but still! She would probably be the only one in white. She was going to stand out, which was the last thing she wanted.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you're just exaggerating! I'm sure a lot of those men carry a torch for you."

Madison wanted to bang her head against the vanity at that very moment. Instead, she gagged.

"Eurgh! Gross! They're all older than me!" Madison cried out.

"No more older than Mr. Wayne," Amelia gave her a sly grin. Madison narrowed her eyes at her cousin through the mirror.

"I hate you."

After Amelia was done and left Madison alone, the younger girl had started to bang her head against the vanity. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Madison was still in her room when the doorbell rang. She heard heavy footsteps trek across the downstairs floor, and the door opening.

"Mr. Wayne, it is a pleasure," Madison could hear Mr. Jamison's voice. "Miss Madison, Mr. Wayne is here!"

This was around the time when Madison realized she was slowly, but surely, freaking out. She could feel herself almost swell in her nerves; clammy hands, the feeling of her heart beating fast in all her pulse points. Jesus Christ, she was _terrified_!

Madison looked at herself in the mirror, hyping herself up.

"Come on, you can do this," Madison hissed to herself. She took a deep breath. "You are a paratrooper, for Christ's sake!" She could almost hear Sobel saying the exact same thing. She took one more deep breath.

"You can do this."

Madison made her way downstairs. She took her time, walking steady. She was so thankful that her aunt didn't make her wear heels. At least, the kind Madison would have had trouble to balance herself in. These heels were small, perhaps an inch or two off the ground. They were comfortable, and they worked, that's all that mattered.

As soon as Madison made herself visible in the parlor, she could hear her aunt go, "Oh, you are so beautiful!"

Robert Wayne, who had his back turned to her, had turned around. Madison's smile fell through when she saw that he had brought her a bouquet of roses. A bouquet of roses. Roses! Where the hell was she going to put them?

"You look beautiful," Robert said, as he took her hand and kissed it in greeting. He let go of her hand, letting it fall freely, before presenting her the bouquet of roses, out all the things-"for you."

Madison, who still had her fake, wide smile on her face kindly accepted the roses. She didn't have a problem with roses personally, but she couldn't help but feel...irked at the gesture. He wasted his money on flowers.

"Thank you," Madison said. "I must say, you went far out with this. It's certainly bigger than me!" It had to be bigger than her head. There was a _lot_ of roses.

"I didn't know what else to get," Robert admitted in a sheepish manner. Madison's smile did not fade from her face.

"You could have asked," she suggested simply.

Sarah did not like the tone that was laced in her niece's tone. Quickly, she swooped in and took the bouquet out of Madison's grasp, placing them in a nearby vase.

"Okay!" Sarah chimed in. "Maddie, I want to take a picture of you and Robbie together. Your mother would want to see this!"

After Sarah had Amelia's husband take their picture, Robert escorted her to his car, where he was being the perfect gentlemen and opened the passenger door for her. She got into the front passenger seat, and watched as he shut the door for her. It annoyed her. _I could have done that._

She waited patiently as he got into the driver side, started his car, and off they went. They would meet with her cousin and his date later, as Jake had gone to his girlfriend's house. Apparently, they were very serious. Madison bet that Jake would propose to her sometime soon, because that boy had heart eyes for his girl.

On the way to the event, Robert tried to make small talk. Madison could barely make out what he was saying. It was all very nerve wracking for her. She was very nervous about tonight. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. In a rapid motion she reached out and grabbed it, squeezing it and ready to fight off whoever it was. She somewhat relaxed as she realized it was just Robert. She could see his lips moving, but no sound was coming out.

"-we're here," Robert was saying, as he got out of the car. He went around to Madison's side, opening her door and offering her his hand to take. She didn't take it, and instead got out on her own free will. She didn't need his help.

Madison got out, and it looked like the party was already in motion. She allowed Robert to escort her in. She was told to make a good appearance, so she would try. The place was loud and crowded. She could still feel her heart pounding. She still felt clammy. She was already regretting it.

The two walked in, and the scene was already in motion. Madison could see the couples out on the floor, dancing away. Many wore masks. She was hoping Mary and Sidney were already there, as well as Jake and his girlfriend. She didn't want to be stuck with this Robert Wayne character for the entire night.

"Would you like a drink?" Robert asked her over the music. She looked up at him, not able to hear him too well.

"What?" she yelled.

"I said, 'Would you like a drink?'" Robert repeated. Madison heard clearer this time, hearing the words "like a drink".

"Yes!"

"What would you like?"

"Anything that involves alcohol!"

Robert looked a bit taken aback by this request, but he agreed. He told her he would be right back before leaving her. Madison knew it was going to be a long night.

Madison was already buzzing by the time Robert asked if she wanted to dance. In another world she probably would have declined, but she agreed to the task. She decided that she should try to be a little nicer to the older boy. He really wasn't a bad guy, really. He was just...persistent.

"So, what did you do during the war?" Madison asked, attempting to make small talk. She hadn't really tried in getting to know him, so why not try now?

"I was home, right here in Mobile," Robert answered in a cool manner, as the two spun around in the room. It was hot with everyone in it. Madison also noticed that it wasn't as awkward in dancing as she thought it would be. He was still towering over her, but he wasn't as tall as she originally thought he was.

"You a 4-F?" Madison wondered. She knew that Jake was one. He was rejected due to respiratory issues, if she remembered correctly. Then Smokey Gordon came to mind. He was technically a 4-F too, due to his feet, but he was dedicated in joining the service. She knew Jake didn't try again (he had tried almost three times he had told her), but that's due to his family. Madison understood.

"No," Robert answered. "I bought my way out."

Madison felt her arms stiffen up. She also knew she had that smile plastered back onto her face again.

"Bought your way out?" She repeated as calm as she could.

Robert looked...proud of this. "Yes. I bought my way out. Where were you when the Japs bombed us? Sewing and collecting bottle caps?"

Madison's grin became more broad, more dangerous. Oh, she _hate_ d him and his patronizing tone.

"I was in the airborne, out in the field as a medic," Madison explained. She saw that she had surprised Robert greatly. _Bet he wasn't expecting that!_

"Oh?" was all Robert could say.

"Yes. _Oh_ ," Madison agreed. Finally, that dreaded song ended. She never wanted to hear or dance to it ever again. "Now, if you excuse me, I think I need a minute to go outside. It's very stuffy in here."

And with that, Madison let her arms drop down to her sides and she stalked out of the room, feeling very annoyed now.

Madison stepped out into the night. There were many people outside, but they weren't packed like sardines like everyone else inside. Madison continued walking. She passed by many couples, some bachelors and bachelorettes included. Some she passed by in greeting, but most she ignored. Her head was pounding, she was feeling a bit dizzy, and she was afraid that she had already drank too much. Go figure.

Madison decided that she didn't like Robert Wayne. Just by that answer to her question...God, who _does_ that? Who the hell is proud that they bought their way out of the draft? She knew that many men had automatically signed up as soon as they heard about Pearl Harbor almost five years ago. Jesus, had it really been five years ago…? Madison did the math in her head. Yes, it _was_ five years ago.

"Hail Mary," Madison breathed out, as she found herself sitting on the concrete steps. Somehow, she had found yet another glass that contained an alcoholic beverage. She downed it within seconds before setting the glass down beside her. She sat there for a moment, zoning out momentarily at the sight in front of her-bright lights, splashy colors, and people sitting at tables-before snapping out of it. She took out her cigarettes and lighter that she was able to grab before exiting the building. She swiftly took out a single cigarette, putting it to her mouth and lighting it. As she lit it though, she felt another presence near her.

Madison turned her head towards the left, and she saw a rather tall, young man wearing a black suit and had bright, yet dark red hair. ( _Auburn_ , her head supplied.) He had a rather large nose, nothing like she had ever seen, and she _swore_ that she knew this young man from somewhere. He was sitting (lounging was probably the more appropriate word to use. He had long legs.) a few feet across from her. He looked miserable, and she honestly couldn't blame him. She felt like the way he was looking. She felt like that every day. She briefly wondered if he did too.

"Rough night?" Madison couldn't help but ask. The man saw she was staring at him. He saw that there was no malice or worry in her expression, but she looked rather bored, and her tone sounded rough, as soft and neutral as it may be. Her eyes also held a glazed look, like she had been drinking. He almost didn't notice the cigarette in her hand.

"Year," the man said. It took a moment for Madison to register what he met. Rough year. It was a rough year.

"Yeah, me too," Madison sighed. "Although, it's plural for me." She looked down, picking up her pack of cigarettes. She held it out as an offering, but he began to dig for something from his jacket. He held it out, and she saw that it was a pipe. She watched as he placed it into to his mouth.

"Distinguished gentleman's pipe," Madison said offhandedly, as she stashed away her cigarettes. She didn't want any vultures come by and snatch one up. The man seemed to hum in agreement. "I'm guessing you just got back from the war, because I haven't seen you around before." A bell was going off in her head, but she couldn't place what was so familiar about this man.

"Came back this week," the man said, as he studied her. He swore he knew her too, but it wasn't clicking for him either. "I did a sixth month duty in China."

Madison began to respond, while someone yelled out for her. "Maddie!"

Madison didn't pay no mind, until the grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up rather roughly. It was Jake, her cousin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake asked. "I found Robbie by himself. I asked what happened, and he said you left. Are you okay?" He took note of her appearance. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little bit!" Madison declared a little bit too quickly. "And I excused myself because I needed a breather. It's stuffy in there!" She paused, before blurting out, "And your friend is an ass!"

Jake looked incredulous. "What?"

"I said, 'your friend is an ass'!"

"Madison!"

"It's true! He's a prick, I don't like him! I don't like him at all! Ugly old hoofer..."

"Well, he's looking for-oh, hello Eugene. I didn't realize you were here," Jake took notice of the man that his cousin had been talking to. Madison glanced back over to him, before looking back to Jake. She became quiet. Eugene did too, as he had connected the dots in his brain.

"I just came back this week," he finally settled on, his eyes darting back between the Klein cousins. How the hell did he miss it? He had seen her before; her brother had talked about her before! She was _much_ smaller in person. If he didn't know her, he would think she would be at least fourteen or fifteen, but she was about seventeen if he remembered correctly.

"Well, it's good seeing you. Come on Madison, let's go," Jake began to drag his cousin away. Madison glanced back at the auburn haired young man, waving goodbye to him before returning her vision to the front of her. She was already stumbling. She felt hot, light headed, and overall she just did not feel well. She couldn't tell if it was because of the one too many drinks, or if the socializing was getting too much for her.

Madison stopped suddenly. Jake felt the jerk and he stopped too. He turned around to look at her, albeit annoyed with his cousin.

"What is your-?"

Madison didn't give him much time, because she had shoved him away before she vomited in the grass. Suddenly, she felt very shaky, and her knees gave out. She hit the ground on all fours and suddenly she was heaving; tears beginning to flow. It took Madison a moment to realize she was crying. She felt _awful_ in more ways than she could imagine.

"I'm sorry," Madison croaked out. "I'm so sorry Jake, I-"

Jake knelt beside her, one of his hands touching her back. She stiffened up.

"No, Maddie. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry that we forced you to come here. Do you want to go home?"

Madison nodded jerkily. "Yes. I'm sorry I ruined your night. I feel like I let everyone down."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jake said, as he helped her up. One hand was around her torso while the other held onto one of her tiny hands. It was clammy and shaky. Then he realized that Madison was trembling. He helped her sit down on one of the low brick walls. He made sure she was balanced, not ready to fall. When he thought she would be okay, he told her that he would be right back.

"Don't go anywhere, just stay here," Jake had ordered.

"Don't worry, I won't," Madison promised. Jake let out a little laugh at that, before he disappeared back into the crowd. He was probably collecting his girlfriend (Madison felt extremely guilty at the thought), and possibly telling Ro-

"Hey, Maddie, you okay?" Madison heard Sidney before she saw him. He was dressed in his Marine Blues. Madison wouldn't lie, she thought he looked good in them. She knew her brother would have, too. Tonight, Madison noticed that many men who were home from the war were wearing their respective uniforms. It was a nice tribute, Madison thought, and she hoped that Robert was feeling like an ass for not joining up. What a prick.

"Yeah," Madison answered wryly. She watched as he sat down next to her. He knew she was lying, she could tell that he did.

"You're not a very good liar," Sidney said. Madison shrugged. "You look sick. Smell like it, too."

"I threw up," Madison admitted, looking down at her hands, which were resting in her lap now. "I had a little too much to drink, but even before I felt so overwhelmed inside."

"I did, too," Sidney admitted. "I saw my buddy leave, you were talking to him earlier."

"Yeah?" Madison began to wonder, racking up of what she could remember of the last ten minutes. "I left because Jake's friend irritated me, and I just felt too...too…close? No, not that…" Madison was having trouble coming up with the right word.

"Trapped?" Sidney suggested, sounding not so sure himself. Madison shrugged.

"I suppose so," Madison agreed. "Trapped. So, I left. I sat down and just as I lit up my cigarette, I saw someone sitting across from me. He looks like he doesn't want to be here, either. I can't blame him, though."

"Neither can I," Sidney admitted. "I tried getting him to dance, said that _you_ might be interested, but he shook his head. Said he was fine, and was sure that Robbie would bust him up."

Madison scoffed. "Oh, please. He won't do shit. Boy didn't even have the nerve to do his duty; the hell is he gonna do?" Madison felt her anger flare up again. She stopped taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating. I feel like no one knows what it's like. What it's like to come back, and having to find your way back into society again. They'll never know what it was like for us."

Sidney didn't say anything. He knew she was right. She knew that he understood. It was silent between the two for a moment, as they watched the other party goers mingle with each other and having fun. Madison wished she could be like that: carefree and not have a bother in the world. _God_ , she wished that.

"You can talk to me, you know that, right?" Sidney eventually said, as he patted her knee. Over the last two months, Sidney had come to like Madison a lot. He thought she was top notch. She was sweet, very funny, and a great girl to hang around with. She was like a little sister if he had one. He knew that his fiancée adored her as well. They were both hoping she would go to their wedding.

"Yeah, I know," Madison responded kind of dismissively, before looking up to him. "And you can talk to me, too."

"I know-"

"Sidney Phillips! Maddie Klein!"

Both Sidney and Madison flinched, as they saw Mary Houston in front of them. She wasn't angry with them, she just kind of had a loud voice. Her hands were on her hips, as if she was a mother who was about to scold her two children.

"Hi, Mary. You look very pretty tonight," Madison offered, as she gave small handwave. She had meant to tell the older woman earlier, but she never got the chance to.

Mary beamed. "Thank you, Maddie. You look beautiful as well! What happened? Jake's looking for Anna, and Robbie's looking for you!" Madison grimaced when Mary mentioned _him_. "Are you alright?"

"She's not feeling too well," Sidney answered for Madison, who nodded along in agreement. Although she could have answered, he saved her from explaining as well.

"I threw up," Madison added in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mary cried, before stopping suddenly. She looked around. "Say, where is Jake at? Did he leave you out here all by yourself?"

Madison shrugged. "In his defense, I came out here first. He said he'll take me home, he just needed to find Anna first. Sidney found me, and I guess he decided he would be my company," she directed that last remark to the man of the subject, giving him a rather playful grin. She really didn't want anyone around, but she was glad Sidney found her. Mary, too.

"That's very sweet of him, I thought he just left me for good!" Mary joked, as she took a seat next to Madison. She was sandwiched in between Mary and Sidney.

"I'd kill him," Madison told Mary seriously. The trio didn't really say much more, but Mary and Sidney tried distracting her a bit; trying to make her feel better. It kind of worked, but all Madison wanted to do was just go home.

After dropping Jake's girlfriend off, the Klein cousins returned home. Jake half-supported Madison, somewhat carrying her into the house. She looked worn out now, and he knew she had been drinking. He should have kept an eye out on her, damn it.

As soon as Jake closed the front door shut behind him, his mother was already there to greet them.

"Why are you back so earl-my goodness, what happened to Madison?" Sarah looked alarm when she saw her niece. She was limp in her son's hold, her eyes shut. She looked more pale than usual.

"She got sick," Jake explained, as he sat her down on one the first set of steps that led up to the second story of the house. Madison wordlessly began to take off her heels as her cousin explained that she may have also had a little too much to drink as well. _I mean, he's not lying..._

"Madison Elizabeth Klein! I thought you were raised better than that!" Sarah scolded the youngest member of the household. The heel that was in Madison's hand clattered to the floor, as she looked up, seeing her aunt peering down in her, and what seemed like to be a mix of disappointment and worry. Madison felt like she was getting sick again. She felt guilty for what happened earlier. Her aunt was trying so hard to get Madison to settle in, but what was the girl in question doing? Being stupid and reckless. It felt like eternity, but it was probably ten-maybe five-seconds later when Madison finally said something.

"I was," was all Madison said. Then she began to crawl up the steps, shouting "I'm going to bed!" over her shoulder. She ignored the stares from her aunt and cousin as she finally got onto the second floor. She rose off from the ground, leaning against the wall for support as she made her way to the bathroom. She made her way in and shut the door behind her, locking it in the process.

Madison found herself clutching to the sink, leaning in slightly forward as she took a good look at herself in the reflection. She looked _awful_ , like the undead type of awful. _Zombie_ , she could faintly hear her thought.

God, she looked like a mess. Her hair was messy (although she thought it always kind of was, but tonight was different). Her face a mix of pale chalky white from sickness and red blotchy streaks from crying and accidentally scratching herself once or twice. Her eyes held a permanent look of exhaustion with dark bags underneath them (nothing new), and she had seemed to sober up now. (Not really, but she looked like she had.) Her lipstick had faded, and her mascara had run down her face, due to the fact tears were shed. Did Sidney and Mary even notice this earlier? _Gott_ , she must have looked so _awful_. She wanted to kick herself. She was _such_ an idiot.

Madison stared into the mirror for a long time, as if time was frozen. It felt like an eternity. She could feel the tears welling up again, as she realized that she was a wreck. She was disappointed in herself, too. She hated it. She hated _herself_. She could feel the frustration pounding in her head as she was trying to decide what in the hell she was going to do. Glancing at the bathtub, she thought that it would be a good idea to soak in the tub for an hour or two.

* * *

Madison woke up, face half smashed into her pillow and drool escaping from her mouth. For the first time in a long time, it felt like Madison had a good night's rest. She was not as bothered from her night terrors like she was usually. She found herself thinking that she couldn't blame Lewis Nixon for drinking his sorrows away for one bit. He must always have a nice rest after, albeit a pounding hangover.

"Thank you, alcohol," Madison muttered very quietly to herself, into her pillow. She laid there for a few minutes, before finally willing herself to get up. She stretched, popping her back and yawning, before looking at the clock on her bedside (and ignoring the picture that consisted of her and a few of her brothers-in-arms next to it). It was just a few minutes past 8 AM. That was a reasonable time to get up, right? She thought no more of it, as she grabbed her glasses, putting them on as she walked out of her bedroom.

It was quiet throughout the house, as Madison silently made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She couldn't help but be reminded of back home for a moment. Her father would already be in the kitchen, while it depended on her mother. Her siblings would still be asleep most likely, depending on what they had to do that day.

Madison walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from one of the top shelves, Cornflakes from another, and finally milk from the fridge. She silently poured the cereal into the bowl before adding the milk in. When she was done she put the milk back in the fridge and grabbed a spoon from one of the top drawers. She began eating her breakfast before she sat down at the table, where her uncle and Callie were at already. Callie was eating cereal too, and she was copying Madison's every movement. Madison couldn't help but smile at Callie's antics, but that smile soon faded as soon as Jack spoke up.

"Jake and Sarah said last night was very interesting," the older man began, putting down his newspaper to look at his niece, who was still eating her Cornflakes. Eventually, Madison looked up, still chewing her cereal. She swore some milk dripped down her chin, too. She wiped at her chin.

"Yeah?" Madison wondered what he was going to talk about. Especially with Callie at the table. She wasn't sure how much the Mobile Kleins censored subjects around Callie. She knew swearing was a definite no, already contributing to the swear jar plenty of times at her cousin's house.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Madison blinked at her uncle. She pushed her glasses up, her left forefinger and thumb touching the frame on the left.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened last night? I want your side of the _geschichte_ ," Jack elaborated. Oh, _that_.

"Well. We went. I got...intoxicated," Madison's eyes flickered briefly to Callie before looking back to Jack. "I got sick. I cried. We left."

"Why did you cry?" Callie asked, who was completely aware of the conversation in front of her. Madison quickly thought up an answer.

"Because...because I was really scared, and really sad."

"Why?" Callie asked. She knew that her big cousin went to a party, and at parties you were supposed to have fun. To the seven-year-old, it made no sense if she was crying at her birthday party when she was supposed to be happy.

Madison felt like she was being exposed. She wasn't sure how to respond, except for telling the truth.

"I don't know."

"Oh," was all Callie said before Jack continued talking.

"I heard you put on quite the show," Jack had joked, which earned him a glare from Madison. He stopped joking, and instead turned serious. "Your aunt is taking you to the Sledge home. Apparently, their youngest is home. Do you know Eugene?"

Madison thought about it. She felt like she did, but she could not place the name.

"I only know of a Eugene Roe," Madison answered. Her uncle looked confused.

"Who?"

"He's a friend," Madison answered. "A fellow medic, actually. He lives in New Orleans."

"You have friends in many places, do you not?"

Madison shrugged, drinking the milk from her bowl as she stared at her uncle.

"I guess so. That happens when you join the military, _nein_?"

Jack smiled. " _Ja_."

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, Madison got ready for the day. Her aunt advised her to wear a skirt, but Madison went against the tip. Madison really was not a fan of people telling her what to do. She would just do the opposite of what they said. The only people who seemed to understand that were her siblings.

As soon as Madison was ready, she, her aunt, and little Callie were driven to the Sledge home by Mr. Jamison. It was the weekend, and while the Jamisons had the weekends off, but Mr. Jamison still worked on Saturdays for some reason. Lonely widow who wants to keep his mind busy? It was likely.

The Sledge family lived far off from the town. It was like they lived in the woods, as Madison noted that they passed by plentiful vegetation and crossed a _bridge_ , out of all things! She wouldn't admit it to anyone in Mobile, but in the next letter to her brother and sister, she admitted that she thought it was enthralling.

Mr. Jamison pulled far up in the driveway and the two women and little girl all got out of the car. Mr. Jamison promised that someone would come back for them within the few hours, before saying his goodbyes. Madison watched as he put the car in reverse, leaving them on the Sledge estate. Oh, how she _wished_ she went with him. She didn't want to be here.

"Sarah!" came the shrill southern voice of Mrs. Mary Frank Sledge. Madison turned to see the older woman walking out to greet them, and she almost jumped when she saw a young man, still in his bathrobe and sitting in a wicker chair, watching them. He looked oddly familiar, too familiar and Madison wondered-oh no. She knew _exactly_ who he was (sort of). She had never seen anyone with the shade of red hair...she could not remember the details, but she was absolutely _certain_ that she saw him last night. She could feel herself heat up. _Fuck._

Madison felt a tug on her right hand, and she looked to see that Callie was looking at her, curious.

"Why are you turning red?"

"No reason," Madison stuttered, as she heard Mrs. Sledge cry out, "Eugene, go inside and change! They're here for you, you can make yourself at least presentable."

Madison was not sure where her burst of courage came from, but it came.

"Oh, I don't mind Mrs. Sledge. Seeing someone in their striped pajamas is not something that will scar me," then suddenly, a quick flash of the camps she helped liberate came into mind. She blinked hard, swallowing. "As a medic, I've seen people in a far worse state than he."

Sarah shot her niece an unreadable look; the same went for Mrs. Sledge and her son.

"You were in the war?" Mrs. Sledge had seemed to lose her voice.

"Haven't you heard the rumors, Mrs. Sledge? I served as Sergeant Klein: combat medic during the war. Airborne Infantry."

Mrs. Sledge seemed appalled. "Oh, my." She was having trouble finding the right wording. Madison had shocked her.

"How about we go inside?" Madison decided to change the topic quickly before things got too...well, awkward and uncomfortable were the words Madison thought of. Mrs. Sledge nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes. Shall we?"

Time seemed to pass quickly, yet slowly, as the women and young Callie sat in the parlor. Mrs. Sledge and Sarah were chatting away, as Madison entertained Callie and Mrs. Sledge's youngest went off to go change into something more presentable. He seemed very off, but Madison didn't think more of it.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they say. Mrs. Sledge's youngest came into the room. His hair still seemed a little disheveled, but he cleaned up real well.

"Eugene! Come sit with us," Mrs. Sledge instructed. Her son obeyed, sitting next to his mother and across from Madison. Madison internally sighed. _Great._

"Eugene, Mrs. Klein thought to drop by," Mrs. Sledge began. "And this is her niece, Madison, and right next to her is Callie, her daughter's oldest. Don't you remember her?"

"Not really," Eugene answered honestly. The tone of his voice amused Madison. He sounded tired, yet seriously sarcastic.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Eugene," Madison said, sticking out her right hand out after a moment of thought. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

For a moment, Eugene did nothing, except stare at Madison's hand. He grabbed it a second later, shaking it. They both thought about how the other had a tight grip.

"I've heard a lot about you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** AHHH CLIFFHANGER! Guess you'll just find out how it went in the next chapter :)

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Gott_ \- God

 _geschichte_ \- story


	5. 5: keep moving forward

**A/N:** Hey guys, how's it going! I didn't mean to wait almost another two months for this chapter, my bad! Second semester of school is currently kicking my ass. Why do they throw everything at you at once? Also...I've been kind of cheating on this story with another one *gasp* I know! I probably won't publish that one until I'm finished with this, though, although I am not quite sure yet. I've also been reediting WOEOT, and after that I am going to edit the Pacific story, because I had just realized that not all of the content for some chapters had actually uploaded! (Curse my last computer, it was junk lol.) Anyway, enjoy chapter 5! More notes will be at the end of this chapter too, for some clarifications and all that.

Possible content warnings: depressive episodes, thoughts of suicide.

* * *

Time spent at the Sledges wasn't too bad. Really, it wasn't. Except that Madison thought Eugene Sledge was staring at her...intensely, and she did not like it one bit. He had made a comment about her, which she did not appreciate very much. She could not remember the exact words, but she did not appreciate it. Madison officially thought that Eugene Sledge was a bit weird, and kind a dick.

Madison was busy telling Mary Houston about her visit to the Sledge family. The two had decided that they would go out for lunch together the next day after the incident. Mary had wanted some opinions for her wedding, and Madison was always honest with her. Mary listened to Madison as she sipped her drink.

"I think he's a little intimidated by you," Mary said. Madison looked at her in disbelief.

"You think he's...scared of me?" Madison asked. "If anyone is scared, it should be me. He wouldn't stop staring at me! It was so creepy. Have you seen him? He's a giant! Especially compared to me!"

Mary laughed. "Everyone is a giant compared to you." Madison's mouth gaped open, but Mary continued. "Maddie, think about it. He just came home, everything is new to him. He knows next to nothing about you, except the fact that he's probably thinking that you're stealing his best friend from him."

"Wouldn't that be you?" Madison asked. Mary took that into consideration.

"Maybe, but you're also new here, and Sidney likes to talk about his little friend Maddie," Mary joked, grinning. "Like I said, he just came home. He knows nothing about...anything."

"He's a grown man, Mary," Madison pointed out. "It wasn't like he was born yesterday."

Madison knew she was being hypocritical. When she first came home back in September, she felt like she didn't know anything. It was probably worse for the ones who came back in 1946. The war was over; no one cared as much as they did a couple months back.

Madison knew that Mary knew what she was thinking. The older woman did not comment, though. She went with a new direction instead.

"What did he even say to make you so fired up?" Mary inquired. Madison looked down at the table, not daring to look at Mary in the eye, who was giving her "the look".

"Do you even remember?"

Madison glanced at Mary briefly before looking away. "I, uh..I-"

"You don't, do you?" Mary stared at her in disbelief. "Maddie!"

"I remember something! I swear!" Madison cried, her left hand gripping at the back of her head. She felt like she was burning up. "It's just that...I have some memory issues. I had a major concussion awhile back, and I think it did some real damage to my brain."

Mary scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sure, Maddie…"

"It's true! Talk to any of my doctors," Madison rebutted, crossing her arms over her chest. The more she thought about it, the more Madison really did think that hit (if she had to be honest, it was _multiple_ hits) she had taken so long ago messed with her. Her doctor in Dayton and her psychiatrist both said she showed the symptoms. Trouble concentrating, memory issues, hell, her mental health had taken a toll for the worse!

"Now I remember!" Madison exclaimed, her hands hitting the table. Some customers glanced in her direction, but she paid no mind to them. "He said something offensive." She was nodding. " _Ja_ , that's it."

Mary's facial expression did not change. Did Madison mention that she could be scary sometimes?

"Madison."

"Mary," Madison echoed her friend's tone. She crossed her arms in front of her once more, no doubt looking like a grumpy child. She couldn't help it. She didn't know how to express herself in what was deemed "appropriate". Eventually, Madison's shoulders slacked, her facial features going soft.

"I think he was making fun of me," Madison admitted, looking down again, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Mary seemed to soften up, too, seeing how Madison was behaving. Even though Mary was the same age as Sledge and had classes with him in the past, she actually didn't know him well enough to have an opinion on him.

"Just give him time," Mary advised. "It was just a first impression, it'll get better."

Madison snorted as she stirred her straw around in her drink. "Yeah, maybe. That was technically our second meeting, if I had to be honest."

Mary tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Madison glanced at her real quick, before casting her eyes on her drink in front of her.

"Uh...I, um...technically, I first talked to him at that party?" Madison began somewhat slowly, as she was processing what had all happened. "I was...drunk when I first spoke to him, so I don't remember too much but...I talked to him."

Mary nodded slowly, a smile of both alarm and curiosity creeping upon her face.

"Maddie, are you...embarrassed?"

Madison sputtered immediately. "What? I? No!"

Mary chuckled at Madison's antic, which resulted in a glare from her.

"I'm not!" Madison declared. She paused. "Well, maybe a little-" she emphasized on "little" by offering a gesture of her thumb and forefinger almost touching, "-but I'm not!" She paused again. "I just...should not have drank as much as I should."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think all of us were hung over the next day," Mary tried. Madison snorted.

"Yeah, but you weren't as buzzed as I was. I was _drunk_. Like, Lewis Nixon drunk," Madison explained.

"Who's that?" Mary asked. Madison cringe, a grimacing smile appearing on her face.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you don't know any my friends," Madison apologized. Then she thought about it: was Lewis Nixon her friend? He was her higher up...well, maybe he was a little bit. The more she thought about it, the more unsure she was. "He's a man from my unit. He was an intelligence officer. Vat 69 is something he enjoys _very_ much, but he's a good guy to have around. His family owns the Nixon Nitration Works in New Jersey."

"Ah," Mary nodded as if she understood. "I have no idea what any of that means."

It was Madison's turn to laugh. "Well, I think "intelligence" speaks for itself. Vat 69 is alcohol, and to be honest I'm not really sure what nitration is, either. I think it has something to do with chemistry? I'll ask him sometime. Now, can we get back to your wedding plans? I'm not paid to sit around and talk about my life, you know."

Mary laughed. "Okay, okay! So…"

Madison listened to Mary as she pointed out some things she wasn't too sure on. Every now and then Madison would make a suggestion, which in turn Mary would say something like, "that's a swell idea, Maddie!" and she'll make note of it.

"...coming to the wedding?"

Madison's head snapped up, looking at Mary. "What?"

"I said, 'are you coming to the wedding'?" Mary repeated, with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Madison suddenly felt uncomfortable as she replied sheepishly.

"Oh, I don't know...I mean, I _want_ to, but I'm not sure how long I'll be down here." Madison felt bad as she answered, but it was the truth. She wasn't sure how long she would be in Mobile for.

"Even if you leave you can still come, silly!" Mary pointed out. Madison could feel her lips pursing together. _Right. Of course._

"Right, of course. _Ja_ , totally," Madison agreed. "I just have to ask my parents first."

Mary laughed again. "Maddie, you crack me up!"

"I don't really try, but thank you...?" Madison trailed off, before she saw someone in her eye line that she did _not_ want to see. God, he was _the_ last person she wanted to see. Then she started to swear internally as he spotted her. _Damn it._

"Listen, Mary, I gotta go," Madison got up quickly, throwing change onto the table. "I just realized I needed to do something so yeah….bye."

Madison ignored Mary's questions as she walked out of the diner as quickly as she could. She could feel her body burning, hands getting clammy, and her heart beating fast. She didn't look back as she opened the door, but didn't pay attention to the front of her, either. Madison would estimate that she took at least three more steps when she had bumped into someone. Madison let out a squeal as she felt herself bounce back, but whoever she had bounced into had caught her just in time.

"You caught her just in time, Eugene," came the jokingly voice of Edward Sledge, Jr. Slowly, Madison looked up to see who had caught it. It was, in fact, Eugene Sledge. The other person that she didn't want to see. They were both staring at each other, with Eugene still holding onto her.

"Uh...yeah," Eugene agreed, still not letting go. "I did."

Madison swallowed thickly, glancing between him and her arm that was held captive. She could feel how tense and uncomfortable both she and Eugene were. The grip he had on her was starting to make her feel nervous. "Can you let me go?" Eugene took his hand off of her, slowly retracting back to his side. Madison's arm was still in place before she too let it fall freely back to her own side. "Thank you."

"What are you doing in town?" Edward, Jr. asked. Oh great, now they wanted to make conversation with her?

"I, uh, I was having lunch with Mary Houston, and I-"

"Hey, Maddie!"

Madison suppressed her groan, but she was sure that the two men in front of her saw how she rolled her eyes and a look of annoyance flashing across her face. Quickly, she put on a broad smile and turned around.

"Hello, Robert."

Robert Wayne came closer. "I saw you in there; thought I'd offer a hello. How are you? I heard you were feeling ill."

"I still am," Madison agreed, her smile never fading away. "I just haven't felt good for the last couple of days. I hope you understand."

Madison wondered if Robert Wayne was truly dense, because she was trying so hard (perhaps too hard) to get him to leave her alone. It wasn't working, and it was making her vexed to her core.

"I hope you feel better, because I was hoping to see if you were willing to go out again…?"

Madison felt her entire facade drop. Her eyes widen, and her fake smile turn into one of panic. She turned around to look away from him, and she noted that the Sledge brothers were _still there_. _Oh mein Gott, they're_ still _here?_

Madison turned back to face Robert Wayne, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Madison wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I, uh...I'm…" Madison trailed off, not knowing what to say. Then she blurted: "I'm engaged!"

Robert Wayne's eyes popped, but he still looked very calm. Madison could hear Sledge, Jr. go, "You're engaged?!" as if it was funny to him. The younger Sledge said nothing.

"To who?" Robert Wayne inquired.

"To Ba-Edward Heffron," Madison nodded, going along with her friend's gag he came up with all those months ago. "Yup. Edward Heffron. We all call him Babe. He lives in Philly."

"Philly-?" Robert Wayne trailed off.

"-delphia. Philadelphia," Madison clarified. _What the hell did think "Philly" meant? The Philippines? Does anyone even call it tha-_ "Yup. Um, yeah. Sorry, I'm taken."

"Where's your ring?"

Madison froze, as she slowly turned around and eyed Eugene Sledge.

"What?"

"I said, 'where's your ring'? I don't see it on your finger," he nodded his head towards Madison's hand. She grabbed her fingers, holding them up close to her chest as she closed her eyes and mouthed, "Fuck." Only the Sledges saw that. Edward, Jr. made a grimace expression on his face.

"At...I don't have it," Madison said. "You see, this all happened in Europe and I didn't want a Nazi rock on my finger, you know? That's not me. So I told him to wait. So now I'm waiting."

Eugene did not believe her. Somehow, he saw right through her, she could sense it. _Quick, throw him off topic!_

"I wouldn't think it would be any of your business, though. You...you brown nosing squid!"

"Are you _still_ mad?" Eugene asked, as he couldn't help but feel a little amused by her insults. No one had ever call him a "brown nosing squid" before.

Madison laughed in disbelief, her hands gripping her hair as she turned away from him before looking back. "I'm not mad. I'm _pissed_ ," she declared. "You were so _rude_!"

"What did _I_ do?"

"You know _exactly_ what you did!" Madison cried out. She took a deep breath. She wanted to say more, but she decided that she didn't want any more eyes on the two. "Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment that I need to go to! Good day!"

The three men watched her storm away. Edward, Jr. spoke up.

"Eugene, what the _hell_ did you do to piss her off so much?"

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Honestly, Eugene did not understand why. At least, that's what he told himself. He knew why she wouldn't leave his mind, and it wasn't because of her looks. It was because of Matt.

Even after almost a year, Matthew Klein, Jr. just seemed to haunt him. Eugene couldn't understand why. Yes, Matt was a fellow Marine and good friend, but he's seen other people get hit. Hell, their first captain died, but he just couldn't understand. Every time Eugene's eyes connected with Madison's….he wondered if the Kleins all had the same bright blue eyes, because it sure as hell was evident with the brother and sister. The photo he saw of her last did not do her justice, either. He will admit, she looked happier in that than she did currently. Especially if one compared it to what happened to her at the OOM Ball. She was drunk as a skunk, and wasn't very happy either. From what he heard, she did not have a good night.

It was a little later after Eugene first saw and met Madison when he learned more about her from Sidney. From his conversation with his best friend, Eugene found that Sidney and Madison had a friendship going on. He also found out why she was here, and how she couldn't stand that Robert Wayne character. Eugene couldn't blame her. That guy was a prick. He felt sorry for her. Not only did he feel sorry for her because of him, but apparently people in town had been whispering about her, saying she belonged in a mental institution and many other insults.

When Eugene had first met her, he had no idea on who she was, really. Sure, he had felt some sort of pull, thinking she looked familiar, but it didn't hit him until Jacob Klein had come to collect her. It was sort of amusing to watch them banter. Madison was drunk, and some of the things she had said to her cousin were funny. He never heard anyone call Robert Wayne anything vulgar in his life. Madison did not get the memo, but he had the feeling that she would voice her opinion, no matter how unpopular it is.

Madison seemed like a nice girl, too. Although he was at first exasperated when she had spoke to him, he found that she wasn't too annoying. She didn't ask any big or personal questions; just small talk. Then when he had came over to his house, he noted that she was keeping her young cousin entertained as she listened in to his mother and her aunt's conversation, responding when needed to.

Maybe he was staring too hard at her, too intent. In his defense, he had zoned out. He barely noticed Madison's cautious glances at him but then she finally snapped: "What are you looking at?"

"What are _you_ looking at?"

That was when Madison really stared at him. He could see the storm building in her eyes, but she had kept calm. She responded, "I asked you first."

Eugene did not have a comeback Instead, he said: "I asked you second."

He watched as her face twitched.

"You think you're real funny, don't you?"

"No-"

"Stop staring at me, you're being...creepy."

"Creepy?" Eugene repeated, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes. You're creepy, dumbass."

Sarah had heard what her niece had said. She broke away from her conversation with a shrill, "Maddie! That was uncalled for."

"It certainly was not. He's...he's creeping me out!" Madison cried out. "He won't stop staring at me and I don't like it!"

Sarah only inhaled deeply. "Madison Elizabeth, stop this. Apologize."

"Gee, _sorry_. Sorry for the fact that I was ever born!"

"Madison!"

"Nope, I'm going. I am leaving," Madison declared, getting up. She looked at his mother, but not before giving him a look. "Mrs. Sledge, thank you for the invite, but I think it's best if I should go."

Madison had ignored the calls from both her aunt and Mrs. Sledge, as she slammed the front door behind her. His mother gave him a look.

"Eugene, you go find her and apologize to her. _Now_."

"Oh, Mary, I-"

"No, Sarah, he should know better." Mrs. Sledge looked back to him, still wearing that look of danger on her face. "Eugene."

Eugene sighed, getting up to go follow her. He heard his mother and Mrs. Klein talk in whispers about him and the girl. He had to hold in his groan as he exited the house, slamming the door behind him.

Madison was almost too easy to spot, as she marched away from the house and farther to the end of the driveway. From his view it looked like she was about halfway through the yard when he shouted after her.

"Hey!" he yelled, as he ran up to catch her. Madison ignored him, breathing hard as she stared ahead. "Hey-" Eugene tried again, grabbing her arm. Madison snapped, turning to face up at him and gave him a glare. She wasn't too keen on seeing him, that was for sure.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, jerking away and out of his grasp.

"Listen, I-" Eugene tried again, his hands extended out but he wasn't going to touch her. She would rip his head off if he did.

"No," Madison shook her head. The anger was still radiating off, but she had cooled down somewhat. Not a whole lot, but somewhat. "Leave me alone."

Before Eugene could say anything else, Madison began walking away. He could only stare after her, before realized what she was doing.

"Are you leaving?"

"That's the plan!"

"Where are you going?"

"Into town; where else do you think? To fucking Brazil? Right down into the Pacific?"

"We're in the Gulf-"

"I _know_ that!"

Eugene was right behind her again, not even realizing he was following her. Madison knew, because she stopped dead in her tracks. Eugene had bumped into her, but she didn't fall down as she kept herself sturdy.

"Can you leave me alone?" Madison asked, not turning back to look at him once.

"My mother told me to come out here and apologize."

Madison snorted. "Oh, how _generous_ of you."

Eugene mentally cringed. "But I wanted to."

Madison scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned to face him. "Yeah, whatever. Tell your mother that I feel flattered for her concerns, but I am leaving. _Auf Wiedersehen_."

Eugene had no idea what she had said. "What?"

Madison sighed, irritation evident in her voice. "Forget it. Forget I even said anything."

"No, I-"

"I said forget it, geezer!"

Eugene, for some reason, took offense to that.

"Says the girl with the four eyes!"

Madison stared up at him, mouth gaping open and her eyes wide. She started laughing, but not in the good way.

"You-what-oh my _God_ ," she was laughing turning away from him before looking back. "Are you twelve? Four eyes?"

"With a drinking problem," Eugene added, regretting this conversation by the second.

"With a drinking problem? I-" Madison paused. "Okay, fine, whatever. Do you want to call me a whore too? Or what about just plain old bitch?"

Eugene felt like he just crossed into some dangerous territory, judging by the tone in her voice. "Listen, I-"

"No, _you_ listen. You don't know _anything_ about me. And I would like to keep it that way."

"But-"

"Nope. Good day, Mr. Sledge," Madison finished, as she walked past the gate. Then she yelled out, "That's what I said earlier!"

Eugene could only stare after her, confused by her statement. He supposed she meant when she had yelled a phrase at him in different language, but he wasn't focused on that now. Now, he was scared on how his mother and Sarah would react when they realize that he let Madison walk off.

 _It's not my fault_ , he thought to himself, as he walked to the tree that stood tall and proud in the front yard, sitting against it and await for his consequences.

* * *

It was only a day later when Jack started questioning her about her future.

"I don't know," Madison admitted, as she sat in his office, lounging in one of the chairs. Her pose would be deemed "unladylike", as she laid sideways and her feet hung over one of the arms but as she came to think of it, a lot of things she did would be deemed "unladylike". What did that even mean?

"Well, do you like working here?" Jack asked. He watched his niece's face scrunch up in almost a comedic manner as she thought of an answer.

"Well...yeah," Madison began. "It gives me something to do and believe it or not, I feel like I belong here."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Seriously?"

"No," Madison said. She turned her head to look at him, before shifting her body into a sitting position. "I mean don't get me wrong, this is a good thing for me. Really, it is. I'm not playing this time. And it _does_ give me something to do but…"

"It is not your passion?"

Madison gave him a serene smile, shaking her head softly.

"Yeah, it's not my passion," her answer came out quiet, but her voice became stronger. "I'm not trying to bash anyone here, but I don't want to work in a stuffy office my entire life."

"Well, it's settled then. Sign up for university."

Madison reacted immediately, as she perked up and sputtered.

"What? I? College? Am I even allowed to do that?"

Jack nodded. " _Ja_ , you are. I know what you want to do, going into the medical field. Why not advance in it with schooling? You already have experience, why not use it?"

"Because….I'm twelve years old?"

"You'll be nineteen soon, you do realize that?"

"Yeah, but…oh I don't know!" Madison cried, burying her face into her heads. "It's just a big step. I'm terrified."

"You have to do it, Maddie," Jack told her. Madison wanted to groan, as he sounded like her parents. She knew he was right but...it was too much for her. She could feel her anxiety build up. She could feel herself burn and started to shake. _No_ , Madison told herself before taking a deep breath. _You got this. Keep moving forward. You have to do this._

"Keep moving forward," Madison whispered to herself, not realizing she had said it out loud as well.

"I like that," Jack told her. "Keep moving forward."

* * *

Keep moving forward. That was one of the phrases Madison lived by, both in combat and in civilian life. Now matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't stop what she was doing. She had to keep moving forward. If it wasn't for herself, it was for her family, both by blood and by bond.

Whenever Madison was having an off day, which seemed to happen often, She would stop what she was doing, inhale deeply, and thought about the people who were important to her. She found herself referring to Morgan and Mikey the most. Her twin sister and baby brother. She had a strong desire and need to protect them, even if they got annoyed with it; Morgan especially. Oddly enough, she thought about Mikey more than Morgan. Madison assumed it was because he was the baby of the family, and even at the age of eleven he was still so innocent, so pure. She remembered all the times he had annoyed or helped her. She couldn't help but cringe at the time he had gotten on her nerves bad enough to make her scream at him, which resulted him bursting into tears. God, she _still_ felt so bad about that. He was a sensitive little boy, and all he does is try to help. She was a mean big sister, but Mikey seemed to love her anyway.

Another thought that came to mind was that Bill Guarnere was going to be a dad. A dad! Madison sometimes couldn't believe it, but she knew that Bill would be an excellent father, and she couldn't wait for the bundle of joy to arrive. The child was going to have a unique family, Madison could already feel it. Then she thought about some of the others, like Roe and Vera, Welsh and how he would be married soon, Lipton, and a few more of the men.

 _Keep moving forward_ , Madison often found that she would tell herself that. _If not for yourself, do it for them._

Even when she thought about all the people who were in her life, she still found it hard. It was extremely frustrating. She _hated_ having her intrusive thoughts of self-loathing, how no one actually liked her, and death. Sometimes she felt like stabbing herself in the the throat and just end it all. But she couldn't do that, no matter how much she wanted (or tried) to. Somewhere, deep down inside, she knew it would be wrong. She also couldn't let the ugly parts of her win. In addition, suicide is considered to be a sin, which also messed with her. Was she still good, even if she had these bad thoughts? She wasn't sure, and she was afraid to ask.

In the end, Madison had decided what she would do. She would do what her uncle suggested, by signing up for university. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Madison had enrolled in three different colleges: Spring Hill (where Sidney had applied to), University of Dayton (where Morgan was attending), and Alabama Polytechnic Institute. Jack had ordered Madison to wear her dress greens (which she didn't even realized she had, until Amara pulled out a box and admitted that Marlene had sent it down once they family had returned to Dayton. Madison could only groan.) when they had gone down to enroll at Alabama Polytechnic. He had insisted it would boost her chances to getting in, which Madison rolled her eyes at. _Yeah, right._

Sarah had also insisted that she dolled herself up as well. Madison complied, pulling her hair back in a bun and applying as little makeup as possible, completed with red lipstick. Madison supposed that looking more feminine than usual would be alright, but she still refused to wear that military-issue skirt. She had tried it on once or twice, but it didn't feel right.

So, Madison and Jack had entered the local high school gym, where she could register for college courses. The place was packed, full of applicants and volunteers, Madison had no idea where to begin, and her uncle was no help as he had began talking to one of the professors present. _Great_.

"Hiya, are you here to enroll?"

Madison looked to see a girl who looked to be a few years older than Madison. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and she was also wearing a military issued outfit. Her skin complexion was a bit darker, and Madison assumed the woman was Hispanic. She looked a lot like Madison in that moment, wearing a similar outfit to her's, but wore a skirt instead of pants.

"Um, yeah."

"Me too," the girl said back. "I'm Emilia."

"Madison," Madison supplied, looking around. "Um, do you know where we need to go? This is my first time here, so I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"I don't either, don't worry," Emilia assured. "But I do know where to go. Follow me."

Madison heeded Emilia's advice, and followed her to a table. However, she had bumped into someone. Well, more correctly, someone had bumped into her. This time, her glasses bounced off and her folder fell to the ground, papers falling out. _Damn it_.

"Hey-oh, hello," Madison greeted, turning red. Once again, she had ran into Eugene Sledge. Like her, he had his own papers in his hand and he had on a black suit, which Madison thought was odd. A lot of the men (and women) who had served were wearing their dress uniforms, and Madison knew that Sledge had served with the Marines. Why wasn't he wearing his dress blues? She didn't ask him, thinking it would be rude if she did. Instead, she inclined her head towards his hand, which held her glasses. He must have caught them before the fell to the ground. "Can I, uh, have my glasses back?"

Sledge, who seemed to be in a trance, broke out of it as he handed them back, without a word. Slowly, Madison took them back, watching him as she put them back on. He seemed to be frozen. What the hell is wrong with him?

Madison decided to drop the subject, before bending down to collect her folder and papers. She sensed Sledge bending down too, helping her. _Well, isn't that sweet?_

Madison soon stood back up, Sledge following her movements and handing her the last sheets of paper he had in his hands. She took them and shoved them back in her folder.

"So, what are you doing here?" Madison ask, deciding to make conversation. The first step to mending relationships was to communicate, Madison had learned over the years. While she and this Sledge character didn't really have one, they did get off on the wrong foot.

"I'm applying here," Sledge responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Madison could feel herself blush, offering a smile.

"Right," Madison nodded. "I should have figured. I am, too."

"For what?"

"Well, uh, not sure yet. Medical field. I was a medic, after all," she could feel herself jokingly answer. "I'm also enrolling in a few different universities. What about you?"

"...not sure," Sledge answered, aloof. Taking a good look at him, Madison couldn't help but feel for him. If she thought she was a wreck, then Sledge was a tragedy. He seemed more pale, more hauntingly-looking than the last time she saw him. He had dark bags under his eyes and she swore that there was a thin sheen of sweat emitting from him (she couldn't talk, her hands were clammy and her core was burning). His hair seemed a little disheveled, and there was a skittish look in his eyes.

"Right, well, me too, but you already knew that," Madison joked with him. She turned back to see that Emilia had just finished applying, and she decided that she should get going. "Um, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again, though."

"Really? I thought you told me to lay off."

Madison paled. "Well, things happen," she felt her eyes glance around swiftly before reconnecting with Sledge. She adjusted her glasses, pushing them back up. "See you later, Sledge."

Madison didn't step away, as she felt frozen in her spot. Sledge said nothing, as he did not move either. There was an awkward silence between the two for what felt like an eternity, until Madison decided to speak up.

"Hey, listen. I know we got off the wrong foot and all but I just wanted to say-"

"Next!"

Madison stopped mid sentence as she turned back to see that a volunteer was waiting for a new veteran to help out. She looked back to Sledge.

"What I wanted to say was that I wanted to apologize, and I hope that we can start over?"

"I'd like that," Sledge nodded. He offered no emotion or sincerity as he said it, but Madison had a feeling that something was bothering him. She decided not to press further.

"You should um, probably go," Sledge advised, nodding his head to where she was going. Madison took glance back again, help still waiting, before glancing back to him and offered him a nervous chuckle.

"Right, right," she agreed, as she felt a smile forming. "I should get going. It was nice seeing you."

With that, Madison turned on her heel and went straight toward the volunteer.

"Hi, how may I help you today?"

"Isn't that the million dollar question?" Madison joked. "Um, I'm here to, well, register."

"Alright. What were you planning on majoring?"

The process was very easy, and the volunteer was very helpful. Madison found it to be very easy to register, but while she was finishing signing off papers she heard something rather dark.

"They taught me how to kill Japs. I got pretty damn good at it."

Madison had looked up just in time to see Sledge backing away from the woman he was just talking to; his steps heavy as he left. Madison had never felt so confused and irritated at the same time in her entire life. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

As soon as Madison was finished signing off, she thanked the volunteer, telling them that she hoped they had a good rest of the day, and left. She had located her uncle just right outside of the building, with the one person who made her question everything.

"Madison! Are you finished?" Jack asked her. He had an hand clasped around Sledge's bicep. Sledge did not look pleased; in fact, he looked very grouchy. Like a cat. Madison felt the corner of her lip twitch at the thought.

"Yup, I'm all ready to go. Now it's time to decide: where shall I attend? Polytechnic or Spring Hill?"

"You have plenty of time to decide, the people in there helped you, did they not?" Jack didn't give Madison time to answer as he continued, "You met Eugene, right? He's the younger Sledge boy."

"Ah...yes, I have met the baby Sledge," she grinned at Sledge. "Hi, Eugene. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you for asking."

"Eugene here was just telling me how he was here registering, too! What are you planning to do with your life?"

Sledge emitted a small shrug. "Not sure yet."

"Not sure yet? I thought you'd end up becoming a doctor like your papa!" Jack joked. Sledge's mood seemed to grow even darker.

"No."

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't look like one," Madison piped up. Then she brought her hands up in front of her, her thumbs connecting and index fingers up as if she was capturing Sledge in a frame. "I feel like you would become….a mad scientist! Or his test subject. Either way, I don't think medical science is your forte."

Jack barked out a laughter, while Sledge stayed silent. If she knew any better, she would think that Sledge wanted to strike her down at that very moment.

* * *

Sledge did not have a very good experience registering for his classes. In fact, he ended up not registering that day, because that woman had pissed him off too much. Who did she think she was? She didn't get it. Nobody did.

Sledge's mood did not improve as Jack Klein spotted him out, and sucked him into conversation. Sledge liked Jack Klein, he was a very nice yet strict man, and was a hard worker. Sledge supposed it was just a German thing. After all, Jack was an immigrant with his parents, and from the other Kleins he came across they were exactly the same way. However, Sledge really didn't feel like chatting with anyone after his minor blowup, and it just became worse when Jack had spotted out Madison.

Madison Klein, what did Sledge think about about her?

Sledge thought that Madison was weird and goofy.

When she had walked out, she had looked puzzled, and the little color in her face seemed to fade as she spotted him. Her expression seemed closed, but somehow Sledge knew that she wasn't very happy with him. Again. Christ, who did she think she was?

Sledge knew that Madison was poking fun at him as soon as she called him "baby Sledge". Sledge had to hold in his groan because great, she was already teasing him. It wasn't even five minutes after she suggested that they start all over again, and she was teasing him, which was something he wasn't very fond of.

She wasn't doing it to be mean, necessarily. That didn't seem like something she would do. (Well, at least that's what Sledge hoped for. After all, he didn't really _know_ her, even if he felt like he somewhat did.) Even if she had gotten irrationally angry with him, Sledge could see that she was just...well, a mess. He had seen that when she had gotten intoxicated at that party, and how she had yelled at him not only once, but twice. However, she seemed to be much calmer today, and was very quiet and shy when they conversed. It had surprised him that she didn't break his kneecap or anything of the sort when they had bumped into each other, and it had surprised him even more that she was conversing with him. She even _apologized_ to him.

He honestly did not think that would happen. Sledge knew he could be aloof. He's been back for only a few weeks and people had been talking about him, and about how…. _off_ he's been. He couldn't help it, okay? He had spent almost two years worth of hell before finally returning home. They just did not understand. Nobody did, not even his brother or his best friend.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS  
** _Ja_ \- Yes  
 _Oh mein Gott_ \- Oh my God  
 _Auf Wiedersehen_ \- Goodbye

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know about you guys, but lowkey this was a roller coaster of emotions for me! I'm also going to make some clarifications, in case some of you may be scratching your heads:

Madison is kind of being, extra/dramatic, isn't she? Well, just like her therapist pointed out, she was having what many people would dub as, "an episode". It's basically a break down. Madison is somewhat prone to this, but it will get better in the future for her! She's still trying to heal, which can be such a long process. I think she will get better, for the most part, as she gets older.

While I am trying to make this historically accurate as I can...it won't always be. For example, from what I remember (modern) psychiatry was not much of a thing until after WW2, while I kind of already have it established. I did this because I wanted to remind you all, myself included that _it is okay to receive help_. It is a scary thing, I know, but _**it is okay to get help**_.

Well, I think that's all I wanted to say, besides the fact that I love the interactions between Madison and Sledge lmao. I hope you all have a good day! And if you need any more clarification, feel free to ask!


	6. 6: a bond

**A/N:** So...I meant to publish this like, last month but unfortunately I don't have the greatest luck. In February I had the flu and then a few weeks later I had to get my wisdom teeth out. None of that was fun, and then pile up all my school work and it's like !. However, I found the time to update today! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Madison decided to go ahead and try the group therapy session like Dr. Wayne had mentioned. Her aunt and uncle thought it was a good idea, too.

It was Wednesday evening when Mr. Jamison had dropped her off at the local Catholic church. She had dropped by here once or twice before for confession, but otherwise this was a very new place for her.

The church was grand and beautiful, but not as grand and beautiful like the church she attended back in Dayton. Still, she liked it and felt comfortable in the church, albeit very nervous. This would truly be the first time she would be trying out something like this, and it was scary. But she had to do it.

Madison walked into the church, heading straight to the location that she had to go. She was early, but she wasn't the first one to be there. She had already spotted a few people, including the chaplain. Needless to say, she was shocked to see who it was.

"Father Maloney?"

The chaplain looked up from what he was doing. He looked just as surprised as Madison did.

"Madison Klein? It's wonderful to see you again, my dear!"

"You too, Father Maloney," Madison breathed out as she reached out to hug him. He complied, hugging her back. Soon, Madison pulled away and stared up at him, squinting as she did not have her glasses on. "I didn't realize you were down here! I would have reached out to you, sooner."

"It's alright. I didn't realize you were down here, as well. How long have you been here?"

"I'm rooming with my aunt and uncle for awhile. My folks thought it would do good for me to live somewhere else; a change of scenery, I suppose. Are you leading this….group session?"

Father Maloney nodded in confirmation. "Indeed I am. Even before we came back to the states, I knew how awful returning veterans were to be. So, I have offered counsel and guidance."

Madison could feel a small smile forming. "That's really sweet, Father Maloney."

"Thank you, dear. Now go, sit! Talk to some of the others here already. We're starting in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Madison found herself sitting with a group of twelve veterans. It was a very diverse range of people. Madison found herself sitting in between a man of Japanese descent, and Emilia, the woman she had met not too long ago when they were registering for classes.

"I welcome you all here, today, and thank you for joining," Father Maloney started. "We have a new face here today, and I would like for you to make her all feel welcomed. Miss Klein, please identify yourself.

Madison offered a small, shy wave of greeting. Some reciprocated or murmured their own greetings.

"Let's go around and introduce ourselves, and then we'll let Miss Klein introduce herself," Father Maloney suggested. "Fair enough? Mr. White, why don't you start?"

"I'm Chester White and a former Tuskegee Airman," Mr. White, or Chester, introduced himself. "I'm married with a young son, and I recently found out that I'll have a second child."

Madison found herself liking Chester already. He seemed to be a nice man who reminded her of her own father.

The person next to him introduced herself, and so forth.

"I'm Peter."

"I'm Paul."

"My name is Emma."

"Hi, I'm Abbie."

"George."

"Nice to see you again, I'm Emilia!"

Everyone had introduced themselves, and now it was Madison's turn.

" _Halo_ , I'm Madison Klein," Madison began slowly, trying to form her small introduction in her head. "I was part of the Airborne Infantry, acting as a medic for Easy Company-" some people gasped, but others remained silent. "I'm a twin and I'm nineteen years old."

"You're nineteen?" Paul asked.

Madison nodded. " _Ja_ , I am."

"Wicked," Paul said.

"Wait. You're _the_ Sergeant Klein?" Peter asked.

"Yes?"

"Airborne Klein?"

"...Yes?"

"That's amazing!"

"Oh, thank you?"

Father Maloney motioned for the room to get quiet, and all complied.

"Now, Madison, can you tell us why you're here today?" he asked.

"Well…" Madison thought about it. Why was she here? "I need help. Ever since I came back in September, nothing has been right for me. To put it simply: I'm fucked."

Some members of the group chuckled at her choice of words.

"What is it that's bothering you?"

Oh, that was even harder to describe.

"It's hard to explain," Madison admitted. "I've just...I've been in a lot of trouble, lately."

"Like what?" Chester asked. Madison thought about it.

"Well, I can't do social events anymore. A few weeks ago, I went to this party, right? My aunt forced me to go with this rich boy named Robert, and I just felt miserable the entire time! I smoke, I drink-in fact, I drank so much at that party I got sick. It was embarrassing," Madison admitted, hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey, we all have our days," Abbie joked. Some of the others laughed, Madison included.

"It's more than that, though," Madison admitted. She shared some of her key points, such as sleeping and eating habits, strained relationships, and more. She refused to share her thoughts on suicide. She couldn't admit that to anyone. Not yet.

Overall, it was not as bad as Madison had originally thought it would be. She found herself connected to these people. They understood. They understood what many did not.

Madison was the last to leave the church once group therapy was over, as she conversed with Father Maloney when the session ended. They walked down the hall together, side by side. Madison had her hands in her coat pockets as Maloney clutched to his Bible at his side.

"So, how have you been since reuniting with your family?" Father Maloney inquired. "You didn't talk about them too much."

Madison shrugged. "I'm not really sure, Father. Back home, I thought everything would be alright, but then as soon as the first night hit, and I was laying in bed, I realized that nothing would ever be the same again. I knew I wasn't going to be the same girl I once was but God, I never realized how much war can tear someone up."

"Many people do not realize it," Father Maloney pointed out.

" _Ja_ , I figured," Madison sighed. "But sometimes I wonder...I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Father Maloney asked.

Madison sighed, gulping heavily. "I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if...if I...God, this is so hard. I wonder if...if it's even worth living anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everything. The pain, the guilt, the anger...the way people talk and act around me, the way that my family treats me...I _hate_ it, Father. I hate it so much. It's incredibly frustrating, and I just don't know what to do anymore."

The two continued walking, side by side, in silence. It took a moment before Father Maloney spoke up again.

"Life can be, incredibly frustrating. It was not meant to be perfect, it has its ups and downs. Our Father in Heaven knows this, but He continues to loves us anyway."

Madison nodded, not sure where Maloney was going with this. She stayed silent, eyes glued to the ground and eyebrows furrowed as she let him speak.

"From what I have learned about you, you are a very caring girl who just wants to do the right thing. So, you go out and do it, even if it's...against your family's wishes, I presume?"

Madison groaned. " _Ja_."

Father Maloney chuckled at her reaction. It reminded him of his own daughter, who was a couple years younger than Madison. "But you see, no matter what others deem wrong, you see yourself to it anyway. Very stubborn, I may add. Even I would not want to get into your path, and I was...what did you and that trio say? 'Badass preacher'?"

"Because you are!" Madison insisted. "I don't know many people who would run out into the fire unarmed and perform the last rites on someone. That is true courage, Father."

Father Maloney turned to her, giving her a look. "Oh, really? You don't know anyone who would run out into the fire, unarmed-"

"That's different and you know it," Madison shot back.

"Modest, are you?"

Madison shrugged. "I don't think so."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Father Maloney replied. Just as the two were about to exit the building, Madison's uncle had entered. He looked clean shaven and tidied up, which made Madison wonder if they were going somewhere.

"Hi, Uncle Jack. I was just about to leave," Madison greeted, her voice wavering just a bit.

"I see. I just wanted to make sure you were not held up," he studied Father Maloney. Jack stuck his hand out. "I'm John Klein, but many call me Jack."

Father Maloney gripped Jack's hand, shaking it firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Klein. I'm Father Maloney. I'm the one overseeing the group therapy session your niece has taken part in."

"I see," Jack nodded.

"Father Maloney and I go way back, Uncle Jack. He was actually the chaplain for Easy. What a small world, huh?"

"Indeed it is. I am sorry, but we must get going. Your aunt is not going to be pleased that we stuck around this long," Jack insisted. Madison nodded in understanding, looking up to Father Maloney.

"Bye, Father. I enjoyed tonight, perhaps I'll come back for the next round?"

Father Maloney smiled. 'It would be our pleasure, goodnight to you both."

Madison offered him a wave as she and her uncle went out, with Maloney waving back in return. After they had exited the building, Jack made sure that Madison was in the car safely before they drove off, but not in the direction the house was.

"Where are we going?" Madison asked.

"We're having dinner with the Wayne and Sledge families," Jack answered, and Madison groaned loudly. She was not happy about that. She was hoping she could go home and try to get some rest.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I am not. You're lucky that you chose a nice outfit to wear for today, because otherwise your aunt would really be on my case. What made you decide to wear a skirt today?"

"I wear them sometimes," Madison pointed out, giving him a confused look.

"I just never seen that one before, is all," Jack pointed out. Madison looked down, studying what she was wearing.

"Really? I think Sarah bought me this outfit; very formal and could be worn for many occasions. That's what Eleonora said."

"I see," Jack commented. "But please, try to put on your best behavior."

"I will, I promise," Madison said. _But if someone tries something on me, I swear I'll-_

Madison had found herself sitting in between her two favorite people in Mobile: Eugene Sledge and Robert Wayne. She already wanted to stab herself in the jugular with her salad fork. However, she promised her uncle she would be on her best behavior. She wish she hadn't.

The party was made up of Kleins, Sledges, and Waynes. It consisted of Madison with her aunt, uncle, and cousin with his girlfriend; Dr. and Mrs. Sledge with their two sons and daughter in law; and Mr. and Mrs. Wayne with their own two sons, Robert included. This was a recipe for disaster, Madison knew it.

Madison tried to play civil, she really did. She made some small talk with Eugene Sledge, but the man was so stoic and just...awkward so she gave up. _That cat must really have his tongue_ , Madison thought.

Her aunt and uncle told her no glasses at the table, so Madison had found a hard time in reading the menu. Robert Wayne had offered to help, but she declined as politely, yet snippy, as she could. She wasn't totally blind she could still read the words, they were just a bit blurry. So, Madison was able to order what she wanted, along with a glass of wine and a glass of water. Without thinking, she had downed her wine in seconds. She placed the glass back down, and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Oh, it burns," Madison said, pressing a hand to her throat. It didn't, and some people saw right through it, she knew, but she could care less. After all, she had downed that glass of water too, so she wouldn't be tipsy or anything.

Dinner was somewhat okay, as conservation did not include her whatsoever, besides a few questions directed to her here and there. Madison even made small talk with Anna and Martha Sledge, the latter seemingly shy and quiet. Madison wondered if it was because of Edward, Jr. but did not ask.

Then he decided to mess with her.

At first, Madison did not realize what he was doing, until his hand slid up her leg, slowly but she felt it. She cast him a warning look that yelled: _don't you do it._ She shoved his hand off her, going back to what she was originally doing until a moment later, he did it again. She felt a smile stretch onto her face, she could feel her face burn red. Oh boy, here it goes…

"Maddie, are you-"

 _THWACK!_

Madison had abruptly stood up, slapping Robert Wayne in the face as hard as she could. Her impact was so hard that he flew out of the chair and onto the ground. Well, some members of Easy did say her slaps were hard, and she didn't even try with them.

"I don't fucking think so, you goddamn dodger!" Madison seethed before storming out. There was a commotion behind her but she let it be. Just let it fucking be.

Madison had stormed out of the restaurant and stopped abruptly. She started to freak out. Oh, God, what just happened? Was that-

"Madison Elizabeth! What in God's name-"

"He was touching me! Like hell I was gonna let him get away with that!" she all but yelled at her uncle. Jack had stopped, taking a look at his niece. She was angry, but in a vulnerable way. She was upset, both in anger and shame as she had admitted what happened.

"Oh, Maddie, I'm sorry-"

"Stop! Please, just don't. I need to get the hell away."

Just as she was about to leave, someone else ran out. It was Mr. Wayne.

"Jack, what the hell is going on? Control that young lady!"

"Like hell he is! Your son is garbage!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Your jackass of a son is a slimy, piece of-"

"Madison! Calm down!" Jack ordered her. Madison complied, crossing her arms in a rather angry manner, glaring at both men. Her uncle's next words, however, shocked her.

"Your jackass of a son is a slimy, piece of _Gehirnverweigerer_!"

Madison scoffed, astounded that her uncle had said something like that. She didn't really know what " _Gehirnverweigerer_ " meant, but she has heard her _Opa_ say that before. She knew that it was an insult, however, and it was a bonus that no one else really seemed to know what that meant.

Mr. Wayne looked dumbfounded and even more angry than before.

"Excuse me? John-"

"No. I'm sick of your son bothering my niece, when she has clearly showed no desire to even be friendly with him," Jack started, with Madison thinking _Yes!_ and nodded along in agreement. "I have two words for your son: fuck off."

Madison's mouth gaped open, her eyes going wide as one hand went to cover her mouth. She could not believe that her uncle had said that. Usually, when he cursed, he would use German but he must be so angry that English was the next thing...wow.

Mr. Wayne's face turned purple by this point. He stared directly at Madison with his next words.

"Do you have any idea what people say about that girl?" Mr. Wayne started, not speaking to Madison but to her uncle. "They're all saying that she belongs in the loony bin and quite frankly, I think she does! Just look at her, Jack, she's a mess! Robert is just trying to help this little gash out!"

"Don't you call her that!" Jake had, quite literally, popped out of nowhere, with Dr. Sledge and his two sons not to far behind. ( _Oh great_ , Madison couldn't help but think. They're putting on a show for the whole world to see!) He looked to his younger cousin who, if one examined carefully, could tell that she was about to burst into tears. From what, Jake wasn't sure, because he had learned that it was hard to read the young girl's emotions. "Just stay the hell away from her, you and Robbie both."

Soon enough, Jack and Jake had reached to a full blown argument with Mr. Wayne. Madison could only watch in what she can describe as was horror, because that's what it felt like to her. She felt paralyzed, unable to move. Then she felt someone grab her bicep in a gentle manner.

"Miss Klein, are you-"

Madison didn't even bother to stick around to hear Dr. Sledge's words. Her flight or fight mode had seemed to kick in, and she had just darted from the scene. She had to get out of there. She ignored the calls of her name. She felt bad, but she knew that she just had to get out of there.

At some point in her running, with tears streaming down her face and temporarily made her vision more blurry than ever, she had tripped which resulting in scrapping a knee against the pavement. She yelped as she went down. She stayed down, as she felt like she was in a remotely safe area which did not make her hop right back up and continue running, like she has done many times in the past.

 _Different time, different situation, different era_ , Madison reminded herself. It wasn't like playtime during recess when she and her friends would get tangled up in a round of jump rope or didn't correctly land during hopscotch. It wasn't like when she and her siblings would rough house together and they hit the floor hard enough to worry their mother. (That seemed to happen more when Madison and Mikey wrestled, since Mikey loved wrestling and it seemed like no one else could do it with him.) And it certainly was not like when she was active in combat. That, for some reason, was when she would take a tumble, but she had always bounced right back up. To keep going, to live one more day. God, the more she thought back to it, the more she wondered why she ever signed up in the first place.

Eventually, Madison pulled herself off the ground, limping a bit as she made her way towards a bus stop bench. Ever so slowly and gently she sat down, taking a deep breath. A deep part of her mind had begun scolding her, telling her that what she had done was just a terrible idea.

 _Shut the hell up_ , she responded, her eyes fluttering shut as she lightly touched the wound on her knee. It was sensitive, and she knew she had scraped it hard. She had ruined yet another pair of stockings that Eleonora would stitch up again. Madison couldn't help but think her injury ("injury is falling out of a tree," Johnny Martin's words came to mind) was worse than all of the wounds she had received in Europe, save for when she bashed her head against cobblestone and getting a ton of shrapnel shards entering her body. Then she was shot at least once or twice...maybe she did get hurt a lot, but it was not as bad as some of the other E members.

"Madison? Madison Klein, right?"

Madison could feel herself jump in her spot as she turned her head around, only to recognize Peter Wa, who was in group therapy session she was in just hours ago. Madison blinked hard, wondering just how far she ran.

"Peter? What-what are you doing out here this late at night?" Madison wondered, her back now against the arm of the bench as relaxed in her position.

"I could ask the same of you. Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying. You're upset."

Madison wiped at her face. She didn't need her compact mirror (a gift from Anna) to know that her eyes were watery and red with her face covered in blotches.

"I'm fine," Madison answered quickly. She saw the disbelief on Peter's face, knowing that he knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

"No, you're not," Peter said, as he quickly shuffled his bag in his arms and moved to sit on the opposite end of the bench. He set his bag down between his legs. He saw Madison cocking her head, looking inquisitive.

"Abbie asked me to pick up some things," Peter explained, almost shuddering at the thought. Madison still had the inquisitive look on her face.

"Abbie?" Madison asked. "As in-"

"Abbie from group therapy? Yeah," Peter grinned in a rather bashful manner. "We've been going steady for a month or two now, actually."

"Really? I didn't know that," Madison said.

"No one does," Peter said, his shoulders stooping just a bit. "It's kind of hard. I come from a Japanese family, and while she's got a white daddy and a black mother…." he trailed off, and Madison picked up what he meant.

"I understand," Madison nodded. She didn't know much about Peter, except that he fought in the European theatre like she did and that was how he avoided the internment camps. His parents and younger siblings however, were not so lucky, and from what Madison understood, they have yet to be reunited. The war may be over, but tensions were still high with those who "looked and acted like the enemy" as she had been told.

"So, why are you out here all by yourself? It's dangerous at night, especially for a pretty little woman like yourself."

While Madison couldn't help but blush, she also furrowed her eyebrows. While Peter had a point...

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Madison said. "But...let's just say that I'm not having a good night."

"Don't worry, Abbie isn't either," Peter joked, bouncing his bag a bit. Madison gave him a pointed look, but from what he was suggesting Madison could totally relate.

"Anyway…" Madison sighed. "I decided to hate people who tell me what to do."

"I think everyone does," Peter said.

"Well, yeah, but I really hate when people tell me what to do. I tend to do the opposite of what they ask," Madison couldn't help but smile, as she thought of all the times she had made the men in her company mad because she refused to comply to their concerns. Then again, some of them did the same thing right back to her. Her mother had also commented that she was doomed as Madison and her siblings had stubborn parents. Alfonso Verona had said that the Kleins were some of the most stubborn people he had ever met. "Did I tell you that-"

Madison's chatter began to quiet, as she noticed Peter was looking around her.

 _What is he looking at?_ Madison thought, before turning around herself. She felt a jolt throughout her body as she realized Eugene Sledge was standing just meters away from the two, looking rather unsure of what to do next. _What the hell?_

"Uh, hi there, baby Sledge," Madison swallowed. She couldn't see if he reacted to that little name. She did know that it had bothered him the last time she called him that.

"Hi, there. I...Jake probably would have came, but seeing as he and his pop were too busy to do otherwise…"

 _Did he really just chase me down?_ Madison couldn't help but think. That was...sweet of him, she supposed. Odd, perhaps creepy, but sweet.

It was silent as Madison and Sledge stared at each other, each not knowing what to say to the other. To say they were awkward would be an understatement.

Peter cleared his throat, which caused Madison to tear her gaze away from Sledge back to him.

"I should probably get going," Peter said, getting up. He extended his hand out to Madison, who gladly accepted it and let him help her up. He looked back to Sledge before returning his gaze to her. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. Thank you, Peter. You're kind, and very easy to talk to. Abbie is lucky to have a guy like you."

Peter's face flamed up, as he grinned bashfully. "Thanks, Maddie. You're a real sweet girl. We can catch up later at the next meeting, okay?"

Madison smiled. "Of course. Have a good night."

"You too," Peter responded, before turning and walked down the street. Madison watched him go until he turned into a speck she could not see. She turned around once more and saw that Sledge was still standing there, looking as if he was wondering what he should do next. Like Peter was moments earlier, he looked rather bashful himself. Madison couldn't help but think it was cute, even if she found Sledge to be rather...well, she didn't know.

"Are you alright there?" Madison found herself asking him, not moving from her spot.

"Well-ye-I should be asking you, that."

"I'll be fine, I've handled worse," Madison answered. She didn't nor want to go into detail, and Sledge didn't ask.

Again, the two went silent, not really sure what to say to the other.

"We should head back," Sledge brought up. Madison couldn't help but agree, as much as she didn't want to face anyone else right now.

"We should," Madison agreed. She began to walk towards him, but suddenly stopped as her knee began bothering her. She hissed, sinking to the ground and clutching her wound. She didn't realize how much it actually hurt until now.

"Are you alright?" Sledge was quick to be by her side, kneeling down next to her.

" _Ja, ja_ I'm alright. I tripped and fell earlier, and I skinned my knee in the process," Madison explained, as she examined it. "It's not the worst, but I should bandage it. I don't want to get an infection."

Sledge nodded. "Alright. There's a diner not too far from here that's open twenty-four hours, and I know firsthand they'll have a first aid kit there. Can I help you up?"

Madison nodded, allowing Sledge to pull her up. She didn't snap at him to let go of her as they began walking to their current destination, almost quiet the entire way there.

"So...have you had to use it before?" Madison asked.

"What?" Sledge asked, unsure of what she meant.

"This diner's first aid station," Madison said, having a slight quip to her tone.

"Not firsthand. Sid has. Busted his nose right on a table when we were there one day."

Madison couldn't but scoff out of surprise. "My God, what happened?"

"I don't remember, it was years ago," Sledge answered. "I do remember we were messing around and the next thing we know his nose is bleeding. One of the waitresses-Ellie, I think-had brought some cotton or the other. The place is nice."

Madison wasn't sure what to say on his story rather than, "Okay."

Once the two entered the restaurant Sledge found them a booth and let Madison sit down. Madison watched as he walked up to the counter just as a waitress came by and set down a set of menus.

"What would you like, dear?" the waitress asked.

"Uh...coffee. Coffee sounds pretty good right now," Madison answered somewhat blankly.

"Alrighty! Any cream?"

"No thanks," Madison shook her head. This was the time Sledge came back with a bundle of gauze in his hand. Perfect.

"Alrighty. And for you?"

"Coffee's fine," Sledge told her. She nodded, smiling at the two before heading off to get their drinks.

"God, I wonder how she can stay so bright and cheery," Madison mumbled. She heard Sledge chuckle under his breath as he came nearer to her and her propped out leg.

"I wonder too; about a lot of people," Sledge told her, as he began kneeling down. Madison almost became mortified at his action.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she whisper-yelled. He stopped what he was doing, looking straight at her. She almost forgot how tall he was for a moment.

"What?" Sledge asked.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked, still whispering but this time sounded more panicked as she looked around. There was only one other customer there, and he wasn't paying attention to them, thank the Lord.

"Helping you…?" Sledge trailed off.

Madison took the gauze out of his hand. "Well, I can do it myself. Thanks."

Sledge looked annoyed, but complied and got him from his position, sitting down in the seat across from her. He watched as she went to work, concentrating on the task in hand. Obviously, she has done something like this before.

"Do you have any medical tape or some sort of clip?"

Sledge snapped out of his trance. "What? Sorry...uh, no."

"Figures," Madison mumbled under her breath. She reached up to her hair, finding a hair pin. She swiftly took it out and successfully pinned the gauze in place. Once satisfied with her handiwork she gently let her leg fall off the seat and she looked directly at Sledge.

"Well, that should work for now," Madison informed him. "I'll need to clean it later, though."

Sledge said nothing, looking right back at her. _Typical_ , Madison couldn't help but think, as she watched him pick up his menu and scan through it.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Sledge immediately looked right back up at her, staring yet again. His mouth was moving, but for about ten seconds no words were coming out.

"I-I do," Sledge stammered. "I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know," Sledge said. "It's just...you-"

"Are you two ready to order?"

Both Madison and Sledge looked to the waitress, then glanced back at each other, as if they were asking the other if they were ready.

"I am," Madison said out loud. She told the waitress what she wanted; Eugene ordering right after. The waitress smiled and went off to get their orders fulfilled.

"You didn't even look at the menu," Sledge said. Madison shrugged.

"Many places offer the same thing, so I usually get what I know when I go somewhere new," Madison explained.

"Why?" Sledge asked.

Madison shrugged, a grin threatening to form as she answered. "I'm trying to see if you're wanting to poison me."

Sledge scoffed, but he couldn't help but find her answer amusing. "I wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't know. I barely know you," Madison pointed out.

"Fair enough," Sledge agreed. "You do seem to know how to push buttons, though."

This time Madison really grinned. "I know. Perks of being everyone's kid sister, I suppose."

Madison mentioning the word "sister" made Sledge think back to Matt Klein for a brief moment. As far as he knew, Matt was the oldest Klein kid.

"What do you mean by 'everyone's kid sister'? I know about Matt, but…"

Madison felt her body tighten; a churn in her stomach. How did he…?

"Matt?" Madison said, almost too quiet. "How do you...know?"

Sledge seemed to realize his mistake, as his eyes widen and his mouth went dry. Shit, he didn't mean to say that.

"Did my aunt gossip with your mother again about my life issues again? Or is it something else?" Madison was asking-no, interrogating-all too quickly. "Well?"

"I-I knew him," Sledge stammered, not sure if he was afraid of Madison or where this conversation was leading to.

"You knew him?" Madison repeated. She knew she was being suspicious, overthinking it, but she didn't care.

"Yeah, I did," Sledge said, more stable. "We, uh. We served together."

Madison could feel herself relax, as she looked down, not looking at Sledge.

"Oh."

"Listen, I'm so-"

"Don't. Please don't say that. I know you are. Everyone is," Madison interrupted him. She sniffed. "Sorry if I seem rude, but-"

"It's okay," Sledge said. "I suppose I would feel the same if that happened to Ed."

Madison looked up at him, almost inquiring. She didn't notice her cup being refilled.

"Thank you," Madison found herself saying. She wasn't sure why she was saying that, and she knew Sledge wouldn't understand either.

"For what?" Sledge asked, confirming Madison that he would be puzzled by this as well.

"I don't know," Madison shrugged, suddenly feeling very shy. "I think you're the very first person to...not go the usual route? You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," Sledge found himself agreeing with her. Somehow, he did know what she meant. "I'm still confused, though."

"Oh, right," Madison couldn't help but laugh. She had basically ignored his question! "I was part of the war too, you know. I was in the 506th regiment, a field medic. Airborne. A lot of those men are basically like my big brothers."

"Oh," Sledge nodded, before suddenly stopping and eyes widening as he realized what she said. "Wait. You were in the _airborne_?"

"Yep. Jumped out of planes and everything," Madison confirmed, as she took a sip of her coffee. "I won't lie, that was scary. I still did it, though."

"Why?" Sledge asked.

"Well, why did you join?" Madison countered, her cup still in her hand.

Sledge didn't respond and he had a certain look in his eyes that Madison knew too well. She didn't like it. It got too silent, and Madison feared she crossed some taboo territory.

"I'm sorry," Madison started as she put her cup down. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's fine," Sledge replied, almost too automatic for Madison's liking. "I find myself asking the same thing. Why I went, why I came back...when so many of us didn't…"

"I know," Madison whispered in agreement. "I ask those same questions every day still, and I came back in October. I heard you had to do a six month duty in China."

"I did," Sledge confirmed. "I didn't mind it at all, but things got real ugly near the end."

Madison remembered those final months of the war when Easy did occupational duty.

"I can imagine so. Occupation can turn ugly real quick, with the effects of war and alcohol," Madison commented. Sledge nodded.

When their orders came, their talking ceased. If they happened to make some smalltalk, it did not last very long. Madison didn't find it troubling and neither did Sledge. They both found a solace in each other's silent company, even with their questions looming over their heads.

For the first time, however, Madison began to understand. Of what exactly she wasn't too sure, but she was beginning to understand. She found herself smiling to herself as she basked in the environment around her.


End file.
